


“Protect him for me”

by Acideye



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: ???! Dream, Angst, Demon! Badboyhalo, M/M, Prince! George, Pyromancer-sapanp, TommyInnit - Freeform, midevil AU, possessed! Wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acideye/pseuds/Acideye
Summary: “So your George.” The masked man said.“Well yeah...? Who else would I be?” He says, a laugh escaping his mouth. His heart we beating a million miles per hour, not because he thought that man was hot. No. Because he was scary as fuck.“You don’t know how much I want to kill you right now.”——————————————————————Or: George is a prince and since his father was assassinated he is on the run with some friends (medieval au!)
Relationships: None
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

When it was the 3rd time in the past 3 weeks that his fathers life was put at stake by an assassination attempt, he knew that something was really wrong. Of course he was used to assassination attempts, last year along there was 24 Attempts. But now? This seemed weird, the attempts had been a lot more desperate lately, them taking risky shots at his dad.

His father had also been acting suspiciously lately, he had visited the royal scientist about 30 times in the last week along with the blacksmith and armoury. The reason it was weird? His dad  _ never  _ went there, he hated science- he always resented the fact that people could just- figure out the world and stuff. George personally liked science, and tended to hang out there, chatting and helping the scientists. But since the first assassination attempt, he had been banned from the science wing.

So of course now he was gonna sneak in. 

  
  
  


_______________________________________

“Why am I being dragged into this…?” His friend sighs, his white eyes scanning area. Bad had been his best friend since he was little, the demon had always been there for him, no matter what was happening he was there.

“Because you're my best friend?” The prince says, his eyes pleading with Bad. “Listen, I’m banned from there and my dad is actually going in there. That’s suspicious enough right??” The brunette asked the demon. 

“I mean… yeah you muffin….” He said, his eyes wandering up and down the hall. “But what if we’re caught?” he said, his tail flicking back and forth. George knows that he likes following the rules. Bad isn’t one to lie, break the rules, or even curse. 

“Bad… we’re not kids anymore, we can handle whatever happens- for Notch sake you're almost 19 dude!” George spreads his hands. Bad sighs, his tail laying on the floor. 

“Oh alright then. Let’s see what it is.” He says, giving up. “But if we’re caught this was your idea!” 

—-

We headed into the science wing, nerves filling his body when he heard the familiar sound of his father's shoes walking around the wing, and immediately looked over at him, panic in his eyes.  _ Should we run?  _ He mouths

_ No. He’s just gonna find us. Just hide for now.  _ I mouth back, my heart beating quickly as I watch as my father comes into view. 

“How long until it’s finished?” I hear my dad say. His long robe dragging on the floor. His piercing eyes looking at the door behind the scientists. 

“Not much- much longer sir! we're working hard to- to finnish it as quickly as we can. Every time it wakes up- it starts to panic before we have to sedate it again.” I blink in confusion, what the hell is “it-?” What in the world is happening to “it” and… what the hell does my dad need with it?

“How often does it wake up?” My father asks, he rubs his eyes. “is it a problem when it wakes?” I notice how tired my dad looks, his crown array, his hair sticking on end, his royal outfit in shambles; the buttons buttoned wrong, his cape only half on his shoulders 

“I mean… it wastes some resources that we were going to use in the medical hall..” the scientist says, his eyes glancing up and down at the king's outfit. “But sir… you must sleep… don’t worry about it, you have been awake for too long… you need to sleep…'' the scientist places a hand on my father's shoulder. “We need you at your best, the assassins will be back any day now. We need you alive for this sir. Why don’t you go to sleep and check in on it in a couple days.” 

“Ah… alright alright. Sorry, paranoia getting to me… I don’t want my son to have to deal with this alone… I just want to die knowing he is safe.” He says, 

_ Die?!? Is he serious?  _ Bad mouths to me.  _ He can’t be serious right?! The guards will take care of the assassins right?  _ I didn't even respond, I was in shock. I knew that there was a chance that they would kill him, that’s the downs of being royal, but Notch…. He accepted that he was going to die soon? 

“Alright i'll head out then, have a nice night.” My father says, walking towards the area we were, Immediately we ducked behind some carts, my father glanced over at where we were, seemingly hearing a noise before sighing and walking away. The quiet sound of the door filling the area. 

“That was to close.” Bad whispers, his pointed tail laying on the ground, flicking in nervousness. “Maybe we should hea-” I cover his mouth, he makes a couple muffled sounds, his hands clawing at mine, his tail hitting the ground with newfound annoyance. I put one finger to my lips, showing he has to be quiet. He lowers his hands, saying nothing he grabs his tail, his glowing eyes squeezed shut. 

He tends to do that when he gets scared, he grabs his tail and closes his eyes, mostly because his eyes glow so brightly, major downfall when we play hide and seek. foot steps walked towards where we were, before they stopped. I look up, expecting to see someone. Instead I see nothing. Then I hear the swing of the door and footsteps fading away. We were alone in the science wing. 

Bad sighs in relief, opening his eyes and slowly looking around, seeing no one we stand quietly, quiet footsteps fill the air as we head over to where my father and the scientist were standing moments earlier. “So. What door do we try first?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“So what door do we try first?” i ask, looking around. “And do we split up or stay together?” I grab a pair of Goggles off the wall, handing another too bad. He takes it quickly and puts it over his eyes. Since the lab can be dangerous, you have too wear gogles too protcet yourself. The bronze goggles were good for magic training for people such as Pyromacers, Fire mages. 

“Stay together of course! This is some horror play level stuff!” He says, adjusting the goggles and turning too me. “Let’s go in lab 1-A and make our way through the rooms.” He grabs his sword off his back, holding it in front of him. 

“Your saying this is horror play stuff? Your a fuckin demon-“ I say under my breath. He simply says “language” before opening the first door.thankfully nothing was there, just some star charts, a telescope and some other random stuff, something only a nicromancer, or a Night mage would like.

We opened the next room, finding some potion like stuff, one of the bottles was laying on it's side, a small pool of green liquid pooled out from the top. The table around it was smoking, looking under the table I saw a small hole forming slowly under neath the spill. “Hey bad? You said Demons are Imune too fire and burning?” 

‘I mean… Yeah why ask George?” He says, turning around too look at me. “Is something on fire?” he holds the potion in his hand higher in the air, up above his head. He looks around the room before settling on the potion infront of me. “Did you knock that over?” 

“No! It was like this when we got here, and i think it's melting the counter.” I say. He hands the potion too me before leaning down too check on the spill. He crouches too look under the table before he shoots up. 

“Ok, can you give me the blue potion over there?” he says, pointing too a potion across the room for me, i grab it quickly and hand it too him. He pours some on the potion, stopping the sizzling and causing the potion too freeze over. “Oh thank god. I was hoping that was the right one.” 

“ _ Hoping?!?!I”  _ i yelp out, staring at the older. “You're joking right? You were guessing?! What if it made it explode?” I set down the potion in my hand. He shrugs. Placing the half empty bottle back on the table. “Let's keep searching. I want too get out of here as soon as I can.”

\-- 

The next two rooms were quite boring, one having alot of paperwork and the other having a library inside, filled too the brim with chemical formulas and some species guides. The next room was what really interested me, the magic studies room. The Magic study room is quite unused most of the time but here it seemed as if it had been used quite often in the past couple weeks. Meaning this had too either have “it” in it or it had too with “it.”

A corner of the room had a water tub, probably for when the Pyromancers got out of control, I could vaguely see some bubbles coming from somewhere in the tub but couldn’t tell where it was or what it was. It probably was just some filter working at the time. the other had a heating area, one area had a bright light, and the other had literally no light shinning throughout the area. Does that sound like tourture too some? Yeah. but the thing is that some Mages can loose control easily so these actually apparently helped stop and contain the more powerful users. 

We searched the room thurrowly, all in there was a chart with all the types of mages, Nothing new there except… the last one on the list. 

Dremancer.

“Hey bad? Do you know what a Dremancer is?” i ask, pointing too the collum on the Dremancers. 

Dremancer: 

Power: unknown

Magic level: unknown

Origin: unknown

Abilities: unknown

Weaknesses: silver

Purpose: protector (?) 

“Huh. ive never heard of that. Maybe it's a new type of demon mage? Like a summoner mage but demons?” he said curiously. I stare at the list over and over again, rereading the word unknown. 

“Could this be the “it” my dad was talking about?” i say quietly. He looks up at me. “I mean hear me out, they want too protect me, and what they think it is a protector. If i'm right it should be in the room over.” i say, pointing too the wall infront of us. 

“I mean…. Do we want too deal with something we know almost nothing about?” he says skepticly. His hold on his sword hilt tightened. I simply give him puppy dog eyes, his weakness. “...awwww you know i cant resist that.” he sighs. “Alright, the only reason i'm agreeing is i know you would go anyway so i'm going too protect you. Besides my sword is silver.”

I hug the taller, thanking him before opening the door and leaving the room. I swore I heard a muffled banging on something but couldn’t tell what it was. Bad stands there for a good minute, seeming to have heard what I heard but chose too continue one “G-george?!” he stutters out, running after me. I laugh, “w-wait! Come onnn I'm going in first i have the weapon afterall!” i laugh and let him infront of me, he opens the door, the creaking of the hinges all the more making it like a horrer playthen before. 

Bad walks into the room, i stand outside waiting for him too tell me too come in. all i see is bad lifting his weapon even more, his tail flicking anxiously, his eyes glowing brighter then ever. “G-george… i think i found ‘it’” he says, i walk in cautiously, he turns too me before pointing twords the corner of the room, i turn too face what hes looking at, I turn too look at what hes pointing at. I see a see through wall separated us and a small room, a small bed, was all that was in the room besides a door that must have lead too the bathroom, inside the containment area slept a  brown  haired man, a large mask covered his face, decorated with a large smiley face. He was mostly hidden under a sheet, but he could vaguely see a white long sleeve shirt. 

“Hey bad…? You think that's it?” I say, inching closer too the glass. A gust of air from the window left open rustled my hair, along with suscsssfully giving me the chills.

“Yeah i would think so. Hey wait! Don't get closer!” bad yelps out, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back and too face him. “George what in muffins name are you doing? Hes contained behind that for a reason. You know that! Hes probably dangerous.”   
  


“But if that's… “it” then wouldnt mean that hes supposed too protect me?” 

“But what if that's not “it” what if it's something else?” 

“Well theres only one way too find out right?” i say, grabbing bads sword out of his hand and walking over too the door. “Bad, stand by alright?” 

“George…” he sighs out, rubbing his eyes with annoyance. 

I raise my hand too silance him, i unlock the door quietly, opening it with a soft creak. I step in, closing the door behind me. That's when the man on the bed starts too stir. I hold my sword by my side, feeling my hands shake.  _ If this is what it is, then he should want too protect me right? He wont want too kill me right? Besides. If that weird Dremancer is what he is then this sword can hold him at bay right? _

A groan comes from the man on the bed as he sits up, he starts too look around looking a bit panicked before he sees me. “Hey hey calm down. I'm not here too hurt you.” i say, raising my arms in defence. 

He took a second too breath before replying sarcastically “Well that sword in you're hand  _ screams  _ ‘i come in peace don't worry about me!’ nice story there, so what the hell do you need this time?” i could almost hear him rolling his eyes. 

“I'm here beca-” he pushes back the sheets and jumps out of the bed, his tall stature towering over me. 

“I was joking. Besides you're new. Ive never-” he cut himself off by looking me up and down. “...So you're George.” the masked man said. 

“Well yeah…? Who else would I be?” he says, a laugh escaping his mouth. His heart was beating a million miles per hour, not because he thought that man was hot, no. because he was scary as  _ fuck.  _

“You don't know how much i want too kill you right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat between Dream and George. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You don't know how much i want to kill you right now.” 

“Woah there… why- why don't we just calm down and… uh- huh Uh talk about it. no - no need to kill anyone. So how about we just-”

“Talk it out? Really dude? I see why I'm being forced to do this now. You're lame as fuck. Besides- it really doesn't seem like you have any upperhand right now, so how about you just leave.” the masked man says, walking back towards his bed. 

“Hey! I have the sword here! So I obviously have the upper hand here!'' I yell out, holding my sword up. He turns back toward me.

“...first off you're holding it wrong,” he walked over to me, inspecting the blade. “Second off, is that actually your sword? It seems unbalanced in your hands so if it is maybe consider getting a new one.” i couldn't believe it, the person i was holding at sword point was giving me advice on swords. I can't even believe this dude. 

“So… you're the secret project that has been hiding here?” I ask him, he looks me in the eyes, or at least I think he was. I couldn't exactly tell because of the mask but still I can assume he was looking at me. 

“Ah that 's what they're calling me now. Notch these people can't even learn my name. Even worse they gave me that name so.” he says with a sigh, walking back to his bed and sitting down. 

“Wait what? They named you?” I asked incredulously, my eyes going wide as i looked him up and down. “What's your name?”

The brunette cocked his head to the side. “I had a name beforehand you know… I haven't been here all my life. At Least i think i haven't been here.” he says quietly, placing a finger over where his mouth would be. 

“You're name?” I ask again, looking me in the eyes before sighing out. 

“Dream. Just call me Dream.” 

  
  


“Pft. Dream?! You're kidding right?” I laugh out. He looks at me, looking slightly annoyed. (As far as I could tell.) 

“I mean… it’s what I’m called here blame that lameass king for not naming me anything better.” He laughed. “He called me “it” and “thing” I think Dream is better than that personally. Unless you  _ want  _ to call me thing?” 

“I’ll stick with Dream then.” I say, giggling. “Can i bring my friend in here? He’s right outside!” I say pointing to the glass.

“...where?” He asked, looking at the “glass”

“What do you….” I turn to the “glass” and find a mirror looking back at me, I turn back to dream in disbelief. “It’s- it's a mirror?!” 

“I mean yeah did you not notice when you got here? it's a one sided mirror. They can see me, but I’m stuck seeming myself. It really does suck but I deal. Nothing worse than playing games with yourself.” He shrugs. 

“How- how long have you been here?!” I cry out. He shrugs again. 

“I don’t know- I’ve been here a while. I think a little over a year at this point.”

“But…. how? i've visited this place a lot last year how did I not know?” I say, he laughs.

“Anytime they know someone’s here- I have to go hide in the bathroom and they close a sliding wall to hide this room. Why do you think I hate you so much? i mean besides getting me trapped in here, when you visit I’m stuck in darkness. And of course my already shit sight loves that.” He taps the mask covering his face, a loud tapping sound fills the room.

“Can you take it off?” Bad says, opening the door and walking into the room. Dream turned too bad in confusion. 

“Is this your friend that you were talking about?” he asked, standing up. 

“Mhm! I’m George’s best friend Bad! Your dream right? I kinda over heard. Sorry.” He said sheepishly. 

“Your name is…. bad? Really? I see that this kingdom really does have bad naming skills.” He wheezes out, bad rolls his eyes and sits next to me on the floor. Dream walks to the door before looking outside, his eyes wide. “I...could escape right now…. I could just run away.” He muttered to himself, opening the door a little more. 

“Dream?” 

“Hm?” He responds quickly. Turning to me and shutting the door. 

“Bads question?” I say, ignoring the Previous comment.

“Oh. That. I mean…. I can technically but it’s just annoying too put back on so I just leave it on. Unless I’m eating. Speaking of which, they're late.”he huffs out, walking away from the door and sitting in front of me. 

“Late?”

“You think I can feed myself?” He says, looking past me. “I don’t see a kitchen in here do you?” 

“I mean…. no.” He nods. 

“It’s…. Around 7:30, maybe you should head out soon. Not that it’s not nice to talk to people but… they should be coming back from break soon and if they catch you I’m betting i'm gonna be in a better situation then you.” He sighs out. Looking at the window above him. 

“Oh shit- I forgot that it’s break time.” I say, standing up quickly. “It was great meeting you! Maybe we can talk soon?” 

“Yeah sure..” he says, turning to us. “If they're back, hide in the room next door by the way. They go in there about 3 times a day, for 5 minutes. That’s your best chance of hiding from them.” 

“Thank you!” Bad says, opening the door and skipping out. 

“See ya soon?” I ask him. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap joined the game

Sapnap banged on the glass for the thirtieth time since the two people had entered the room. The men ignored him as he did before and went on with his business. Sapnap yelled, kicked and screamed but no matter what he did, no one heard. No one cared. 

He had been locked in the water tank for a week now, the only food source being an occasional fish being dropped in the tank. The small tank was about 6 by 6, with about a foot extra on the top for air breathing space. 

The worst part of all this? He was majorly claustrophobic. So he was stuck in a constant state of panic between the water and the small space. No one had fed him all day, so upon all that he was hungry. 

When the two people left was when he really tried to fully get their attention. They both stopped before walking out of the room. So that was hopeful. Maybe they would find him and free him, I mean it wasn’t Sapnap's fault for being a pyromancer, it wasn’t his fault that for every thing he touched burned. It was all genetics fault and my notch did Sapnap hate genetics. 

  
  


—

Two footsteps ran into the room, panting filled the silence as Sapnap woke up. He looked out of the tank too see the same two people from before. Ducking underwater he watched them hide in two spots of the room, one next to the completely dark area and closed his eyes and the brunette hid in the fire area. I sigh and go back to the surface for air, neither noticed but I didn’t care, it seemed they were panicked so I stayed silent. That’s when the science people came back in. 

That’s when I started to be as annoying as I could. “Heyyyyyyyyy!! Where’s my food~? Are they letting me out? Am I getting a break? Helloooooooooooooo?” I say in a sing-songy voice. The scientist turned too me in annoyance and opened the lid too the tub. 

“Finally! That took you long enough! It’s like- half an hour past eating time! And I thought that you would be on time today.” I pout. “Can I get out yet? It’s been like- 7 years right?”

“First off, it’s only been two months and second we’re sorry we were late alright?”

“Two months?! Can I leave then? There’s no way fires are gonna work after that! Are those gloves done? Can I leave? When can I visit Dream again? When can I-“ a hand clamped over my mouth. So as the mature person I am, 

I Licked him. 

He yelped and brang his hand back. “What the hell Sapnap?” 

“it’s actually nick. I’m not some weird upside down panda.” I laugh. “Can I get out now? I'm really tired of being here.” 

“...I was coming to let you out so you could stay in a non water filled room but now I’m not so sure.” 

“Pleaseeee I’ll be good!” I beg, I mean seriously I’ve been here for months. There’s no way that My hands set everything on fire by now. Yea I heat up my food but that’s on purpose, usually it’s because my type of Pyromancer can just touch things and BOOM it’s on fire. We can start fires on purpose and all but, if their submerged in water for too long, we just become normal pyromancers and lose the ability to set things on fire by touch.

“Alright, but promise that you will not be annoying?” He says with an immense sigh. 

I nod. He grabs my hand and helps me out of the container, my legs wobble before giving out entirely and I fall to the ground from the lack of use in my legs. The man lets out a sigh before helping me up off the ground, he wraps his arm around my torso and helps me walk around the room, walking around 10 laps before my legs fully worked with me. I kept glancing too where the two mystery people were, wondering what they were doing hiding in here. I didn't ask of course since they were probably hiding from the worker but still, i wanted to know. 

“Alright, we set up the room across the way from here to hold you, fireproof and all. You will be released in due time when we make sure you don't burn everything but it's good that you're at least out of the tank right?” 

I laugh. “Awwww even hell would be better then that place. I almost drowned all the time! Maybe you should destroy that thing.” the man sighs and looks at the window, as if longing for his shift to be over sooner. Literally everyone who works with me and dreams like this, they come in. Do some science shit and leave as quickly as they can. I mean there's no way a dream has beat 2.5 minutes before they rage quit and take a break early. Then again, dreams are usually asleep because of these people so it doesn't matter anyway.

“Listen we're only really doing this cause we can't use that room since you're always screaming. So consider this a win for the both of us.” he said, his blond hair moving with the wind. I had gotten to know this man while he hated me, and I hated him but since he was in charge of me, he had to deal with all my bullshit. And that… is a feat of itself.

We arrived in a room with a glass wall, concrete floors and concrete walls. A bed sat in the corner along with a door to a bathroom on the other side. So basically exactly what my dream was. “This is all for me? Awwww no tank to? You're all so kind! I could just kiss you.” 

“I'm married.” the man grumbles. Opening the door. I skip in winking at him before he closes the door. 

Immediately, I walked to the bed and lay down. It felt good to be in bed for the first time in a while. I dropped my act and let my face rest from smiling. To be honest, I had no clue what to do from now on. I could try to set things on fire, but there's no way I would be able to do that without being shoved back in the tank. 

So I settled on the dream way out.

Sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Techno come home. 
> 
> warning: this is a potentially triggering chapter with talks of panic attacks and cutting and such, read at your own risk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: scars, talk of depression, Panic attacks, cutting. Let me know if there’s any other warnings that should be up here (sorry If I missed some) 
> 
> I know this isn’t really about the dream team, but I’ll be throwing in some bits about techno, Wilbur, tommy, Phil and “the king”. These will be relevant at some point but it also allows a break up between plot points

Three weeks before

  
  


“Sir we have figured out where they took Clay.” Wilbur says, Saluting to the King in front of them. He had dark brown hair, curly and poking out from the sides of his hat. His eyes were a dark brown, with dark eye bags underneath. He wore the normal soldier attire of a blue coat and tan pants. Wilbur was one of they're best, always on call when needed, and was one of the best searchers. His only problem was his Asthma. It made it harder for him to fight when he had to deal with a bad breathing issue but other than that he was almost the perfect soldier. Besides his companion that was. Techno was the best in they're army, Best Skills with any weapon, you hand it to him and he could take someone twice as big and strong down within a minute. 

He had long pink hair, and wore a pig mask that showed what area of the kingdom he was from, he was a farmer since he was little, but still managed to join the royal guard and become lead commander. He wore different attire then wilbur though, he wore a simple white shirt with ruffles at the collar. Black baggy pants, and brown lace up boots. He had his bow slung over his shoulder and his quiver on his back, at his side held a sword and knives, all used to take down his enemies in record time. 

“Well? Where is this place? We need him back as soon as we can get him. Hes been gone a full fucking year. So tell me wilbur, where is he?” 

“As far as I saw, he was in Burmington, the city over. He's being held captive and they're magically experimenting on him, as far as i can tell he is alive for now. I overheard they were using him to make the perfect soldier to protect the prince when the king is assassinated.” Wilbur replies, his hands fidgeting at his sides. 

“Techno did you see this as well?” I ask sternly. He nods yes and goes back to sharpening his sword. He sat on the floor, his long cape spread out behind him. Did I mention he wore a royal cloak? I gave it to him once when he told me he was cold, I let him keep it since I didn't actually like it anyways and it was just a spare. His white eyes look up at me again before asking:

“Can me and Wilbur take a day off tomorrow? I think he may be catching a cold.” techno says in a quiet voice. Wilbur turns towards him, his eyes wide. 

“I thought we agreed that we weren't gonna…” his voice faded off, looking me in the eyes as I glared down at them. I watch him start to tremble before he nods. “Y-yes sir. I'll…. get some rest.” here's the thing, wilbur never sleeps, he never takes care of himself, nothing. So threats, my all famous glare, all that shit. Techno…. Nothing works on him. You could stab him in the chest and he would refuse to help himself until all the enemies were dead or in jail. Then the stubborn bastard would take care of himself. Trust me when i say, I've had trained assassins grab him and try to force him to sleep, let's just say i had too pay a little extra for they're deaths. 

“Techno you as well, i'm going to get some healers to check your injuries. Then when you're ready you can go too the tavern and take any quest you would like. If you complete it i'll double your reward. That's you're reward for finding clay.” i say, leaning my head against my hand. 

“Yes sir.” they reply, techno getting up from his spot on the floor. Flipping his hair out of his way. Wilbur bowed before coughing slightly. I sigh and wave them away, both limped away quickly, talking quietly amongst ourselves. 

Once the door closed… i just…. Laughed. 

I had done it, Clay was one of our top three, in his own field of course. He was incredible at stealth missions as well, he was fast… incredibly fast. But now…. He was gonna be back. The best trio was gonna be together and our land was going to be unstoppable! 

\--

Techno hated the king, but only at times. This happened to be one of those times. It wasn't the reward or anything, he was happy over that. No no. it was the healers. Techno knew that the king just wanted to make sure his best soldiers (he didn't mean that in a biased way. They were literally the best in the city) were safe. 

So when the healers tried to get him to take off his coat, he immediately drew his blade and pointed it at the healers. Was it an over reaction?

Yes. 

Did he care? No.

Eventually wibur stepped in and calmed down the chaos (it ended in techno holding the healer at bowpoint and techno at blowgun point. It was a whole fiasco. Thankfully wilbur stepped in.) “techno!” a voice cried out. 

“Heh?” he asked, turning to face wilbur. He looked wilbur up and down, his eyes tracing the bandages around his arms. “Oh wow they really did get you.” wilbur winced slightly. 

“Yea something like that…” he sighs. “Just let them check you alright? So we can sleep and then we can find a quest in the morning.” 

“Bruh- i- fine. whatever. '' I place down my bow and arrow, raising my arms in surrender. something i'm not used to doing. 

“Thanks techno…” he says with a heavy sigh. He starts to walk away before stopping. “Oh by the way…”

“Yeah?” I ask. Sitting down on the bed. He looks at me, his eyes heavy. 

“Ah. Never mind. It doesn’t matter.” He says, walking out of the room and closing the door. 

“So. You're actually going to cooperate?” The man in front of me asked, I looked him in the eyes. 

“No. You're lucky enough that Wilbur stopped me from killing you.” 

—

It had been a rough night for Tommy, yeah his brothers were home but… they were never home for long. So it was usually just Phil and him, living in the family’s quarters in the castle. 

“Wil! Techno! you're home. Oh thank Notch. Are you alright?” Phil says from the other room. “tommy! They're home!” 

Tommy bounded into the room, his eyes wide with excitement. Wil and techno gave tired smiles at the youngest of the group, both holding their weapons carefully in their hands. Wilbur opened his arms as Tommy crashed into him, wrapping his arms around the older. “Hey Tommy.” The elder wraps his arms around him. 

Phil laughs slightly, looking at the scene around him, seeing his family finally together again. Techno and Phil look again at each other, smiles crossing they're faces, they both know that he and won't be there for long. Phil’s an instructor at the castle for the younger kids training to be warriors and such, he had trained all of the brothers, of course then techno and Wilbur went beyond and became some of the best. 

Tommy was one of the students in Phil’s care at the moment since he was finally old enough. Technically he’s been training since he was 7, but now he was training with others his age such as his best friend Tubbo. 

“I have dinner almost ready, you two can talk about you're adventures at dinner?'' Wilbur nods at me, and techno quietly says ‘sure’ before he walks off to his room. Yawning, he opens his door and walks in. Immediately the door closes behind him, a loud crash is heard throughout the house as techno drops his stuff on the ground. 

“I’m… gonna get changed for dinner if that is alright with you both.” Wilbur says, his messy brown hair draped over one of his chocolate brown eyes. 

“Alright! Dinner in half an hour, let techno know alright?” He nods before wandering off to his room. Phil looks over to Tommy, who looks… sad. “What’s up tommy?” 

“Huh? Nothing.” 

“You can tell me you know…” Phil says softly, walking over to the younger.

“I… they're probably leaving again tomorrow aren’t they…” he says quietly. His voice trembling. 

  
  


“...Tommy… I know you want to spend more time with them but they have too much work….” Phil replies, a sad look on his face. He understands what Tommy felt. It seemed the two of them were never there, always out somewhere and missing out on… everything. 

They had barely been there all of Tommy’s childhood, which made it a wonder why Tommy was so attached to them. He saw them maybe once or twice a month. When they came home though… they were exhausted and tended to just sleep until they had to leave again. 

  
  


“Hey tommy?” phil asked the younger. 

“Yeah philza?” Phil winced at the use of his full name, yes it was a normal occurrence with tommy but still it was weird too hear his full name. 

The two blonds looked at each other, both equally examining they're faces too see any sign of… anything too be honest. “If i can convince them too stay a little longer, want too chose what we do tomorrow?” he gave phil a huge grin before launching himself onto the older, hugging him tightly. 

“That would be incredible Philza… id like that more then anything in the world.” 

\--

WIlbur sat on his bed, having just taken off his coat and changed. He winced at the bandages covering his arms, it hurt…. Everything hurt. Since the ambush, (which Techno and him agreed they wouldnt tell Phil and Tommy about) it's been harder too do… anything. The long cut running up his leg hindering them from going any faster then a limp. Technos Injurys werent any better, an arrow had sunk into his sword arm, so he had too start using his arm too make sure it didn't get worse. On top of that a couple days before they got back wilbur had caught a cold, they suspected it too be from the cold weather. 

It… wasnt great work. It was dangerous, always a chance of death by even moving. He always felt bad when he came home too see tommy again. He really liked him, yes they werent really brothers, since wilbur had been adopted, unlike Techno and Tommy who were all actually siblings. Phil had trained the trio since they were young, he had started when techno was 5, and wilbur 6, tommy had only been 1 when the two olders had started training, leaving tommy alone at the orphanage. 

Phil had gotten really attached too the trio and decided too adopt them. Since then, wilbur and Techno got into the royal guard and such, eventually becoming the greatest in the kingdom. He know that tommy missed them, everytime they were leavinging he would beg for them too stay, and once they eventually left, he would use a message system that only worked once a day. It was an item that they had collected on one of they're quests, and since they knew tommy wanted too talk too them they gave half too him so they could talk. 

Wilbur layed down, sighing as he looked at the bandages again. The ambush wasnt all that the cuts came from, Wilbur and techno both suffered from depression, and once in a while it hit him hard. On the last mission, he broke down one night.. And you can figure what happened. Techno stepped in and eventually stopped him and calmed him down. Helping him sleep by sitting by his side and singing too him (techno later told him that he wasnt allowed too talk about that, i mean it made sense, techno always tried too keep up a cold exterior too hide how he felt, very useful in battle he could add.)

Wilbur sighs, looking around his mostly unused room. He was gonna be here only one night, as always. In the last couple years he had only seen techno for the most part. Whenever he got home though. He would see the rest of his family, but only for a short while. 

“Wilbur?” Came a voice from outside of his room. He jumped. 

“H-uh? Wha- sorry. Yeah?” He splutters out. Dragging on his yellow jumper as quick as he could. 

“Can...I come in?” Phils voice sounds out again. I get off my bed, heading the soft creaks as I open the door. I face the shorter, looking down at Him. Glancing back up I see techno behind him. 

“Yeah yeah sure, sit down.” I reply, moving out of the way of the door. Phil walks in and sits

On the bed, techno leans agenst the wall and crosses his arms, he stairs at the floor, a guilty look on his face. 

“So… I explained too techno but… tommy… really has missed you both.” Me and techno extange guilty looks before turning back too Phil. “...is it possible too push back you leaving? Just by one day?” 

“...Phil… you know we have too lea-“ Techno starts. 

“We can stay.” I cut him off. “For one extra day. We just need too talk too the king about it.” 

“We what-? Bruh you know we have too leave soon-“ techno says, giving me a confused look. Techno fiddled with his hair, his long pink hair was pulled into a braid, a normality for techno. He was wearing a white button up, similar too his normal attire. Along with tan pants, no cloak, no mask. He looked- different, less stressed and seemingly more comfortable.” 

“Listen, We-“ I look at the door cautiously. “We really haven’t been here for him… we can give him atleast one day right?” 

“I mean yeah but the king-“ techno grumbles. 

“We can tell the king our cercomstances. We never have breaks, let’s just let tommy have atleast one day ok?” he nods silantly. 

“So you can stay?” phil asks. Adjusting his robes. We nod.

“We have too go the quest board too claim a quest in the morning but otherwise our day is for tommy.” I explain. Phil smiles a big smile at us before wrapping us in a hug. 

“Thank you… he really missed you ya know…” 

“We know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Gods this was a long chapter. I really enjoyed writing it tho. 
> 
> 2410 words- gods


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different perspective on chapter 4 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

George and bad rushed out the door of dreams lab, opening the door nextdoor and slamming it shut behind them, breathing heavily as they both respectively ran too different hiding spots, George hiding in the fire area, and bad in the dark area, closing his eyes too hide the glow. About a minute later a scientist known as Tim walked in. he glanced the glass tank before sighing. 

“Heyyyyyyyyy!! Where’s my food~? Are they letting me out? Am I getting a break? Helloooooooooooooo?” a voice calls out in a singsong voice. I turn too the water tank, startled. 

“Finally! That took you long enough! It’s like- half an hour past eating time! And I thought that you would be on time today.” the voice says again, his voice laced with annoyance. “Can I get out yet? It’s been like- 7 years right?”

“First off, it’s only been two months and second we’re sorry we were late alright?” Tim responds, rubbing his eyes. He walks over and opens the tank, that's when the person pops up. 

He has black- no dark brown hair and red eyes. His hair was tied back in two messy space buns. A strange glow emitted from him as he came out of the water, as if embers waiting too start the fire. 

“Two months?! Can I leave then? There’s no way fires are gonna work after that! Are those gloves done? Can I leave? When can I visit Dream again? When can I-“ Tim clamped his hand over the mans mouth, a second later i watch in horror as he- 

Lickes him. 

He yelped and brang his hand back. “What the hell Sapnap?”

“it’s actually nick. I’m not some weird upside down panda.” Sapnap laugh. “Can I get out now? I'm really tired of being here.” i'm still in shock because of this…. Child. He seems too be quite immature from what ive seen, and apparently doesnt give a shit about repercutions. 

“...I was coming to let you out so you could stay in a non water filled room but now I’m not so sure.” tim responds. 

“Pleaseeee I’ll be good!”

“Alright, but promise that you will not be annoying?” He says with an immense sigh. 

“Alright, we set up the room across the way from here to hold you, fireproof and all. You will be released in due time when we make sure you don't burn everything but it's good that you're at least out of the tank right?”  _ ah. Hes that type of pyromancer.  _

he laughed. “Awwww even hell would be better then that place. I almost drowned all the time! Maybe you should destroy that thing.” tim sighs and looks at the window, as if longing for his shift to be over sooner. 

“Listen we're only really doing this cause we can't use that room since you're always screaming. So consider this a win for the both of us.” he said, his blond hair moving with the wind. 

Swipnap then is helped out of the tank too revel him wearing black swimming trunks, his legs wobble as he walks around for the first time in a while, after a couple laps, he seems too get a hang of walking again and they leave. 

I sigh in relief as the door closes and i jump from my hiding spot. “Bad. we can come out.” i hiss. 

“That…. Was strange.” bad replies with a small yawn, opening his eyes. He lowers his hood, his black hair and pitch black form emerging from the dark corner. 

“We should leave as soon as we can. Who knows when they're gonna come back.” i say, heading too the door. Bad walks up next too me and we rush out the door, closing it carefully before running as fast as we could out of the hall. 

We left with things we needed. First off, why we were banned from the science hall, and two… who ‘it’ was. A question we didn't even know we needed the answer too in the first place.

\-- 

Bad woke up early the next day, yawning and stretching as he lifted the covers. He always tended too wake early, just too go for early flights and such. He Got dressed in normal attire, black loose pants, and a black and red hooded shirt. He secured his silver sword before leaving his room. He lived in one of the towers, since he was technically georges bodyguard (but obviously he wasnt enough for the king since dream exists now…) he lived close too him, about two floors bellow him. 

He opened the window before jumping out of it, opening his wings and gliding above the kingdom. It was a big kingdom, big enough for bad too be able too fly around the place and not leave illegally. See, bad bad too stay in the kingdom, since technically Hes a demon, and demons aren’t really allowed in the over world. In a way the kingdom had trained him too be good, no cursing, try not too fight unless needed. It was strange too other demons, he knew since he had too deal with the weird voices that tended too echo throughout his head sometimes. 

“Awww does little bad like being the kings little pet?”

“He’s so cute don’t you think? He even has that cute little tail! aww I could just stab him.” Another says, sarcasm lacing his voice. 

“Oh hush now, he knows he’s just a pawn. I mean the kings replacing him with the Dream person soon enough.” 

“Oh shush!” i yelp out, stoping midair. “Can you be silent for a minute?

The voices went quiet, everything went quiet, like waiting for the first shot too be fired in war. Way too quiet. 

Always to quiet.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three newcomers appear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Bad sat at the table, not a single word spoken between him and the others around the table. The king sat with his head in his hand, picking at his food, Georges chair sat unoccupied, The queens chair as per usual sat without anyone inside, the dust coating the chair sat undisturbed, having no one had touched it in years. 

Bad's chair was on the left of Georges', being his guard had it's perks after all. He had his own room in the castle, a chair at the dining table, and was paid for simply hanging out and making sure George was safe. Sure it could be rough but at least it was fun. 

Well except for when the voices came back. He knew the voices were other demons trying to talk to him, trying to annoy him and bring him down. This past month's visits had spiked, Visits almost everyday. Of course that meant some demons had gotten into the overworld and were near him. So every turn he made, every move- he was watching around, waiting for someone to just pop out and say ‘hi! We're here now, Wanna die?’ 

It was an odd way of living, but at least he was  _ living.  _

_ He had just woke up, not knowing where he was, all he knew was that he wasn't in hell anymore. The luscious grass around him tickled his arms, the bright light coming from the sky glared down at him as he lay there, Putting one arm over his forehead, he spoke quietly. “ ∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ╎リ ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ. リ𝙹. リ𝙹 ∴ᔑ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ╎ᓭ ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ. ” He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, he knew it was probably screwed, i mean he didn't even have food, Forget that- he didn't even have a weapon, his usual sword was missing from his side. " ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣." He cursed too himself. _

_ He sat up, black spots appearing in front of his eyes, steadying himself against the ground, he started to stand, stumbling he managed to stand in the grassy field. Then he assessed his surroundings, A large wall stood tall down the hill from where he was, behind which was a large castle. turning around he saw a road leading to another walled kingdom. His tail curled around his leg, nerves filling his heart. ‘Of course, of all places too appear, it's between kingdoms, just my luck.’ bad thought, humming quietly, he took a step forward gingerly.  _

_ “Hey! What are you doing here?” a voice sounded from behind him. Bad whips around towards the voice, there standing in front of him stood a 12 year old boy, Dark brown hair sat on his hair, leaves and sticks sticking out in various spots. He had chocolate brown eyes, and a blue shirt hanging loosely around his body. A red square painted messily over a white square.  _

_ " 𝙹⍑ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ - ╎ - ⚍⍑⍑ " bad stutters out, the boy looks at him curiously " ⍑⚍⍑-? o⍑! ||𝙹⚍∷... ||𝙹⚍∷ ᔑ ⍑⚍ᒲᔑリ ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ?" the boy furrows his eyebrows.  _

_ “What did you say?”  _

_ " 𝙹⍑ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ - ⚍⍑⍑⍑⍑- I don't english.” bad says in broken english, the boy nods, understanding what he ment. ‘I really should have payed more attention in those two weeks of english-’ _

_ “Well. How about you come with me!” The boy said, reaching out a hand to him. Bad looked him up and down, confused on what he wanted. The boy grabbed his hand, pointing to the kingdom in the valley. “Were going there. I think i know someone who can help!” bad nods, pretending to understand as the boy starts running to the village, bad in tow.  _

_ \-- _

_ “So you really thought bringing a demon here was a good idea?!” The king cried. “There is no way in hell he can sta-” _

_ "⍑ᒷ ᓭᔑ╎↸ ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ! ╎ᒲ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ||ᔑ ꖌリ𝙹∴! ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ᑑ⚍╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ リ╎ᓵᒷ ||ᔑ ꖌリ𝙹∴, ᔑᓭ ꖎ𝙹リ⊣ ᔑᓭ ||𝙹⚍ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ╎⊣リ𝙹∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎᔑ⍊ᔑ." Brad says excitedly, his eyes wide. " ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ⍑𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ? ╎ᒲ ꖎ𝙹ᓭℸ ̣." _

_ “I- What did he just say?” the king said, staring at the demon, ignoring his previous fury.  _

_ “He said something along the lines of ‘I'm from hell, it's nice. Then asked how to get back.” The scientist replies, turning too bad. “ w⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓭ ||𝙹⚍∷ リᔑᒲᒷ ↸ᒷᒲ𝙹リ? " _

_ “ ʖᔑ↸, ᒲ|| リᔑᒲᒷ ╎ᓭ ʖᔑ↸.” Bad replies quickly, his tail flicking back and forth. _

_ “He said his name is bad.” _

_ \-- _

“Bad…. BAD!” A voice yells out, bad blinks and shakes his head quickly turning too where the voice was coming from. George stood there with a worried expression on his face, waving his hand next too bad. “You ok?!” 

“Huh- oh yeah sorry, just spaced out for a minute there.” he says with a yawn. 

“Are the voices bothering you again bad?”

“I- yeah….”

“What did they say?”

“The usual, things like ‘you're no demon’ and stuff like that.” bad shudders at the thoughts of demons talking to him.

“Well, I was thinking we could hang out in the castle today, it's rainy today, so don't want your flames to be damaged or something.” That's right- rain damages fire magic, makes sense right? You have to be completely dry to use the magic unless you're using a drying spell.

“Yeah i'm down.” he says, pushing out his chair and standing up. “Did you eat?” 

“Yeah yeah don't worry i had pancakes.” George replied with a groan. Bad laughed slightly. 

“Just checking, let's go.”   
  


\--

“And how the actual  _ fuck  _ are we suposed too get there?! Like seriously… this place is fuckin maze!” wilbur said in an exhausted tone. He wore a turtleneck sweater underneath a brown jacket, sewn up spots on the jacked showed wear and tear through the years he had used the jacket. His hair was pulled back in a beanie, but allowed some too drape over his left eye. 

Eret sighed slightly, his gaze wandering around the open fork in the hall they were at. “Listen, i don't know where we are, maybe if mr. Human GPS would do his job-” he wore a crown loosely on his head, small gems encrusted in the silver metal. He wore a simple Gray t-shirt with black jeans and boots. 

“Just be quiet already! I've never been here before  _ Eret.  _ maybe if you hadn't rushed me while reading up on this place i would know where we are!” Techno grumbles. He has long pink hair tied into a braid. He wore his usual pig mask and red royal cloak over his shoulders. He wore a white button down shirt with ruffles around the collar. He wore tan pants and had a gold crown sat on his head with gems surrounding it.

“I say we go this way.” wilbur says, pointing forward.

“What's wrong with you? We just came from there. I say we go this way.” techno says pointing to the right. Eret rolled his eyes.

“I say we go left. And you're wrong techno. We came from the right-”

“Heyyyy sorry to interrupt but are you guys lost?” a voice says from behind them, they swivel towards the voice too see a shorter man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a red square in the center.

His partner wore a black hoodie, his skin pitch black with black horns leading into red. His tail was black as well, flicking beside him as he watched them. He wore black pants and his eyes were fully white.

“You could say that.” eret says in an annoyed tone.

Wilbur stares at the demon, recognizing him quickly as his eyes go wide. He backed up a little from the demon, bumping into techno. “What is it wil-” techno says quietly. 

“I...I- Didn't know they had demons here…” he stutters out, continuing too back away. Bad looks at him curiously before his own eyes go wide. 

“Oh- oh! You're Wilbur wright?” Wilbur stumbled further back, leaning against the wall as he covered his ears. He shook his head over and over, keeping his eyes tightly shut. “Oh-”

“You two… know each other?” eret asked. Techno turns his head too look at wilbur scanning him before looking back at bad.

Techno nodded, unimpressed. “Oh hell they know each other.” He glared at the bad with hatred in his eyes. Bad looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously. “Will you do ok?” he said to his brother who shook his head again. “Eret were leaving. We can find it without them.”

“Wait! Where do you need to go?!” George asked.

“Throne room. Have a meeting.” techno said roughly, placing a hand on wilburs shoulder. Wilbur sank to the floor, burying his head in his arms. 

“I d-don't- You do-don't think i can do this…” Wilbur said, panic leaking in his voice. 

“Wilbur.” Techno warns.

“How do you two know each other- I thought you just got too over the world when we met!” George cries out. 

“...I went to hell b-before.'' Wilbur said miserably. He looked up, “and… he… was-” he sighs, taking a second. “Nevermind. Let's…. Let's just go.” 

**“Wilbur stop.”** Bad says quietly. 

Wilbur looks up at him, shocked before answering.  **“What t-the hell do you want.”** he mutters. 

“Does anyone know what the fuck they're saying?” eret asked, everyone shook they're head. 

**“Bad just leave me alone. You know what you did.”**

**“Wilbur listen too me i-”**

“Bad you will stop talking too me and tell us where the throne room is.” Wilbur says, his eyes glow a bright yellow as he cuts off bad. Bad freezes, his eyes panicked before saying in his trance like state. 

“Down that hall. Make a left and then go down the hall, you should be there if you follow that.” Bad says, his eyes still flicking back and forth. 

“What the fuck-?!” George says snapping his fingers infront of bads eyes. “What the hell did you do too him?!” 

Wilburs eyes stop glowing as he looks up at techno. “There, We have our way there, let's go.” Techno reaches his hand down too help wilbur who gratefully takes it. “And too answer you're question, Nothing much.” he ajusts his hat, panic still in his eyes as he looked at bad. “George and bad will remain here until we reach the throne room, once we do they will be able too move again.” His eyes glowed yellow once more as he turned on his heal. “Let's go get this meeting over with.

“Yeah yeah. Let's just go already.” techno sighs, both following behind wilbur. 

“What the shit was that dude-” Eret asked as they left the range of hearing of the two. 

Wilbur turned too him, his eyes no longer panicked, simply calm. “That was nothing, just a little magic trick.” he says waving eret off. 

“Not that. The galactic, That connection with that Bad person?”   
  


“Huh-? Oh. That.” he sighs. “Nothing important, Just a little thing that happened when i was younger. Don't really like talking about it.” he shrugged. “It doesnt matter, but all you need too know is that if it comes too fighting the two of them, ill handle george, you both have too deal with bad.”

“..but you're alot better- according too what we know bads alot better the-”

“Eret, don't argue with him. He litterly cant fight him.” Techno says, Reaching up too wilburs neck and pulling down the turtle neck. “See this?” he turns wilbur twords eret, Wilburs eyes dart do look down at technos. Techno pushes wilburs head up slightly, exposing the words !¡∷𝙹!¡ᒷ∷ℸ ̣ || 𝙹⎓ ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ burned on his neck. 

“Techno what the fuck?!” Wilbur cries out, pushing himself away from his brother. Wilbur stumbles back, pulling up his Turtle neck. 

“Wilbur calm down he needs too know.” Technos says in an annoyed tone. “But anyways, it's a curse mark that stops him from fighting demons…” wilbur looks at the ground fiddling with his thumbs while he awaited technos explanation too finnish.

“And… It allows demons too control or take over hsi body. We… Cant stop the mark. Trust me weve tried. So if you see any single sign of something taking over, tell me immediately ok? Like red eyes that stuff. Anything out of place, let me know.”

Wilbur nods, scratching his neck. “Let's just go already. I don't… i don't really want too be here anymore then we have too.” They all agree and continue walking through the halls.

“Hey wilbur?”   
  
“What eret.” 

“When you… did that magic earlier, Since they're frozen, can they breath?” 

“...Good point.” He says, turning the corner. “I Think they can, but who knows.” he shrugs. “We should hurry then.”

“Alright, let's do this.”

\--

George and Bad stood frozen, shallow breaths were exchanged while they stood there, they couldnt talk, breathing was near impossible, they couldnt move… After about five minutes of this, they finally unfroze and both collapsed too the floor, Deep gasps of breath coming from the both of them. 

“....D-did you know he c-could do that?!” George cries out, breatjing deeply inbetween each word.

Bad nods. “Y-yeah. I did.” He admits. “He… hes one of those mentimancers. The demons captured him when he was 10 i think? I-i remember I ran away about a month later.” He places a hand on the wall, steading himself as he stood up. “Thankfully based on what I rememer hes not great with the magic. So that may be all he can do right now, but who knows.”   
  


“Well that's helpful.” George sighs.

“Do you have a sword with you?” Bad asked.

“Yeah why?” 

“Hes gonna go for you if we have too fight them.”

“Why do you think-”   
  


“Listen, I don't think they're here for a meeting.”

“You're joking.”

“Nope.” Bad lends his hand too him, helping george too his feet. “If i, right, we have 5 minutes before they may attempt so, We need too get going.”   
  


“Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!”

\-- 

Eret, Wilbur andf Techno brust through the doors too the throne room, Techno holding his axe, Eret holding a sword and wilbur with a bow in his hand. All three looked up at the king, whos eyes held slight fear along with curiosity. “Hello there.”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, glaring at the king. “Good morning Sir. How are you?” 

“Well could be better, but doing well, I'm assuming you're here too kill me? If so, you're welcome too do so, just let my son and his friends out alive.”

“ _ Friends?!”  _ Wilbur cries. “We only saw one of them!” he turns too his allies in a panic. “Are we missing something?”

“No, i don't think that theyve met the last friend yet.” The king says with a sigh. The pounding of foot steps enter the room as the trio turn too see George and bad panting. “Perfect timing son, Please go too the medical ward and retrieve someoen named Dream from the magic room? And possibly another guy named Sapnap, their gonna help you both alright?”

“What in the-” George said. “Why?! Are you just planing on dyring without a fight?”

“I mean kinda.” the king said with a wince. 

Wilbur glares at them. Wipping out his sword and walking too the king, slinging his bow over his shoulder. “Let's just kill him and get clay. Simple enough.”

“Whos clay?” George asked. Wilbur stops dead in his tracks. 

“The guy in the Magic room? Brown hair, looks me and technos age? Whos this Dream Guy?”

“He legit just described dream-” george replies.

“And what the hell did you do too clay?!” WIlburs eyes flashed red.

“Who the fucks Clay?!” George asked, Bad held his sword out infront of him, in an attempt too protect him, George could see bad shaking, he could see the fear written on his face. George put a hand on his shoulder, glaring at the men infront of him.

“He was taken by you're fucking kingdom from ours. We want him back.” Wilbur says, gripping the knife in his hands tightly. 

“Let him go and we can all go look around for him together, we’ll give him back.” George Says, his voice shaking slightly. 

“Let him go? You're joking right?” Wilbur laughed miniacly. “Let him go! What a joke.” he dug the knife deeper into the kings neck.

“Wilbur.” techno warned. 

“Oh come on tech! I know you love violence… why are you fighting me on it?” his eyes glowed a bright red. 

Wilbur shrugged and walked too the kings side, placing his sword against the mans neck. The king sighed, looking down at george. “Go get him, and then leave. Don't worry about me!”   
  


“Oh shut upppppp~” Wilbur says cocking his head too the side. Eret glanced at techno nervously. Techno nods. “I mean really, Just go already! If you don't want too see his demise that is. See, one small little flick of my wrist could kill him right now, So go! Go on and get you're friend. All of you now! Even you two.” he pulls a pack of Dynamite out of his pocket. 

“Shit-” Techno cursed out, lifting his mask of his face. “Wilbur, Step away from the TNT. You need too calm down.”

“What in hell is happening?!” George cries. He looks up at wilbur. “Wilbur please… don't kill him! Hes my only family!”    
  


“Family? George i don't think you understand, My familys dead, so i don't exsactly care.” hiseyes continued too flash a red   
  


“Please! Have mercy wilbur!”   
  


“Mercy…?” He blinked, the red glow fading for a second before showing right back up. “Do you think you're kingdom had mercy when they murdered my entire family? Whene they murdered  _ every single mentimancer and left me too rot?!”  _

Wilburs mind was a mess, a constant battle between the Demon in his mind and himself. Who was the demon? The demon was the king of demons himself. How did he score a possession by the demon king? Of course- when he was fucking kidnaped by the man and forced too basically be his pupet for a week. 

**_‘JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!’_ ** the king said, his dark voice creepily echoing in his head. 

“Can you shut up already?!” he crys out. Everyone turns too him. 

“Hes there?” Techno asks. He nods quickly. “Then let's just do this quickly. Alright?”

“Yeah- we can-  **I can arange that.”** Eret jumps out his dase, looking at Wilbur with Panic. 

“Why did we agree too this? Right now of all times too?” Eret looks at the king again. “Let's just do it and get out alright? Then we can go back too the town and try too get rid of the demons ok?”

“Just do it.” the king said, he held his head up, waiting for the final blow. Techno smiled but looked terrified at the same time, Wilbur laughed, and eret looked terrified.

  
  


“WIlbur Please! You don't have too do this!” 

“Oh… But i do.” he cackled. “Now do i need too spell it out for you? Leave. Before. You. die.” Wilbur says, tossing his knife in the air. 

Time seemed too slow down, the knife seemed too stay in place. George turns almost in slow motion twords Wilbur, whos eyes were glowing a dark red. Laughter filled his head, a dark… terrible laughter that sent shivers down georges spine. The world around him turned a dark red, his breathing stoped, everyone around him seemed too disapear as a dark form materialized where Wilbur had been standing. The world seemed too speed up again, Georges vision clearing. Wilbur caught the knife, the Dark shadows cleared. 

“ you know what they say? Long live the king.” He ripped his sword across the kings throat, Blood splattering everywhere as the kings head rolled off this body, falling too the floor before him. Blood splattered across wilburs face and jacket, an evil laugh escaping his body as he looked down on the others. “Don't you get it? There was no way he was making it out of here. Not even a slim chance. So go run off now george! Go find you're friends and run away! Cause theres no kingship in you're line of work, You're destined for the streats you hear me? Too the streets!”

“Wilbur that's enough!” techno yells, Grasping a bottle from his cloak. 

Wilbur laughed a miniachal laugh, cleaning the blood off of his glasses.  **“Wasnt that just great? The way his head popped off? Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”** Eret looked at him in horror. 

“wilbur…” he said, his voice falling.

“Let's go already. We need too get too clay.”

“You two may want too run, that's no longer wilbur- That's some sort of demon possessing him. So get the fuck out of here and run.” Eret says stearnly, Shooing them away. George stood still from shock, covering his mouth as he staired at the corpse of his now dead father. Bad shook at georges shoulder.

“George, We need too go. Now.” Bad grips Georges shoulder, shaking him out of the trance like state. George nods as the two of them run out of the room, george glancing back once before running out of sight. 

Once they left, the attention was turned too wilbur, who stood still, the glow faded completely, his eyes were wide as he stood next too the body, his hands covered his mouth as small tears fell from the corners of his eyes, “i...i-i d-did that…? I-i Killed him?!” 

“Wilbur…?” 

“I-i I don't… i dididnt… i … i didn't… That wa- that wansnt me!” he creis out, “I...I was...i had t-too watch as… as m-my body… i couldnt…” he said helplessly, he colapsed on the floor, letting out choked sobs. 

“Is this-”   
  


“No. I… i think hes getting over the shock of being possessed.”

“Techno, i think you should use the potion. I don't think hes gonna be much help like this.”

“We can use it later, i got him for now.” Techno says, walking too the panicked boy. “Wilbur, you need too calm down, ok? We need too get Clay and then get home, Then we can take a long break ok?”

Wilbur chokes on a sob and nods. Standing up slowly, He holds onto technos hand as they walk down the stairs. “Ok, l-let's get him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️
> 
> Sorry I didn’t post for a while, i didn’t know if I wanted to let the story go the route it is or not, but eventually I decided that this is how it’s going. Soo yee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was awake already. What the hell do you need mr. prince of this bullshit kingdom?” He says, going back to playing with the blocks.
> 
> “The king was killed, and we need to get out as quick as we can.” bad says quickly, dream shoots up looking up at them. 
> 
> “He's actually dead?!” he cries out, tossing the blocks away from him. He stands up. “But how?! Theres like a million guards here how the actual fuck-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Possible TW: panic attacks, talk of death, memory loss, idk

**‘Wilbur.’**

**“What do you want? Haven't you already done enough?”** Wilbur says miserably. Staring at the floor as he walked alongside his friends.  **“Haven't you made my life miserable enough?”**

**‘Oh, You think this is bad? I'm just getting started kid.’** Wilbur winced as a pounding headache entered his skull, he raised his free hand to the side of his head, closing his eyes.  **“Does it hurt that much? Awww If only i could just-’**

The pain seemed to multiply by a hundred, his head feeling like it was splitting in two, he let go of technos hand, grasping his head and shaking it back and forth.  **“Make it stop. Make it stop! Make it stop!”** He yells out, Unaware of the states of his allies. 

“Wilbur?!” Techno grabs his shoulders as he doubles over in pain. “Wilbur can you hear me?! WIlbur please respond!” He continued to shake his head, trying anything just to stop the pain. 

**‘Awww poor little wilbur, See, this is what happens when you disobey me, You have to feel my wrath. Now, Are we going to stop crying and get back to killing people?’**

**“Please… Please… Please make it stop… Please just stop it….”** he pleads, the pain was blinding at that point, He couldn't focus on standing still, his body swaying back and forth.’

**“Alright alright, but i'll be ready if you fight back again.”**

**“...please….”** he says miserably, his voice weak. Then it was gone, the headache, the dark feeling in his mind, everything felt gone. 

“Wilbur responded for god's sake!” Techno says, shaking his brother again. Wilbur looks at him weakly. 

“Hes… he wont leave me alone…” he says quietly, panic subsiding into numbness. 

“Do you want us to knock you out?” Techno asked, looking at his brother in a worried fashion. 

“No… no i'm ok let's just go.”

\--

“Dream! Dream wakes up! We need to get going!” George says, bursting into his room. Dream sat on the bed, fiddling with some blocks on an elastic string. He wore his normal white shirt and white pants, the smiley face mask turned towards him in annoyance. 

“I was awake already. What the hell do you need mr. prince of this bullshit kingdom?” He says, going back to playing with the blocks.

“The king was killed, and we need to get out as quick as we can.” bad says quickly, dream shoots up looking up at them. 

“He's actually dead?!” he cries out, tossing the blocks away from him. He stands up. “But how?! Theres like a million guards here how the actual fuck-”

“Language.”

“English.” dream replies. “But Seriously, I'm being let go?”

“Yeah, you're coming with us.” George responds. Dream wheezes. 

“Why the hell would i?”

“Because- that's what my father wanted to happen?!” George cries out, Dream laughs again. 

“But he's dead correct? Why would I listen to someone who's now dead?” 

George rubs his eyes “Listen, we can explain on the road, but where you're only way out right now.” dream shrugged. 

“Eh, better than here. But seriously, can we bring sapp with us?”

“Whos-”   
  


“Pyromancer. Literally a walking ball of fire.” he explains. 

“Ohhhh it's that kid we saw being moved to the other room right?” BAd asked. 

“I don't know is it? Black hair? Black eyes? The embodiment of annoying?”

“Sounds about right.” 

“Alright fine i'll go with you, but can we get this mask off once we're out of town? It's really annoying.” he sighs. “The keys in that cabinet.”

“Got it, Let's get out of here.” George says, opening the door and walking out, the two in trail. Dream carefully steps out of the room, looking around the room as he quickly opens the cabinet door, grabbing a key and dropping it in bed's outstretched hand. 

“Alright now let's get sanpap.'' Dream says as they open the door, George heads to the room they saw snap- in, throwing open the door and scaring him.

“Ughhhh what the hell do you want n- Oh dream. Hey.” Sapnap says in annoyance. He wore the same clothes as Dream was, all white minus the mask, instead he was wearing white gloves tied tightly around his hands. He rolled his eyes. “So what do you guys want? Anything exciting happens?”

“I mean if you count the king dying then yeah.” Dream says, unlocking sapnaps room, Sapnap picked himself off the floor. Wrapping the tallest in a hug before they both start walking out.

“I mean were kinda out of this place now so-” 

“Clay?” a voice sounds out. They all turn around to face the three assassins. “Is that you?”

Wilbur looked at them nervously, his eyes at they're normal brown with red tint. He was holding himself up using techno as support, his eyes drifting between George and Dream. George glared at him, Wilbur recoiled slightly as his look. “Who in the world is clay? And… who are you guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I have the next 5 chapters ready so be ready for those!! Byeeeee


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur looks at the floor, “Listen, were not going too force you, but please… You belong with us, were the trio! Known eachother since we were little… first…. Too graduate the Sword academy at age 13….” Wilbur shuffles his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Sorry for such a short chapter!

Wilbur looked at clay with fear coating his eyes. “...clay? You...you don’t recognize us?” His face fell, his arms falling too his sides. “But- were you're best friends! It’s Wilbur and Techno? Your team?” 

Clay looked around the room, as if looking- no begging too remember his so called “team” he ran his hand through his blond hair, looking the men infront of him up and down. He looked at wilburs tattered coat, his expression seemed too hold worlds of pain in it, his eyes slightly red. 

_ Red?  _ Dream thought.  _ His… eyes are red? That’s- that doesn’t seem right.  _ He looked at techno, his eyes were pure white, his mask had blood coating one of the sides, dripping down onto the floor bellow them. 

His blood red cloak clasped by a gold chain laid around his neck, he wore a button up shirt, a red sash around his waist. “You're… techno, are you like- a prince or something?” Techno looked at him, lifting his mask off his face. His pale skin contrasting with the dark red blood splattered on his face. He heaved a sigh before nodding no.

“No.. The king gave it too me a couple years ago. But I assume you don’t remember?” Dream nods slightly, earning an exasperated sigh from Wilbur. Techno nods slightly, resting his hand on his hilt. “But… we need too get going, I don’t think being here any longer will be good for us, mostly since we just  _ murdered the king.”  _ Wilbur reaches out a hand too dream, the blood splattered over his jacket and face posing an imposing threat too Dream.

Dream looked at them with a heavy heart, something he couldn’t explain , I mean he didn’t know them, but why did he want too go with them? “I don’t even know you, I’m not going with either of you. I’ll stay here thanks.”

“Clay... please.” Wilbur laid his hand on dreams shoulder, “reconsider… we need you back, I- I need you back.” Dream shrugged off Wils hand, letting it fall too his side. “But- clay please…” 

“I'm not this clay person. I don’t care if that’s who I was, but I don’t know anything about you guys. I’m staying here and you can’t stop me. So leave me the fuck alone.” Dream spat out. Wil backed up the fear returning too his eyes. His hands raised in defence. 

“Clay.” Techno’s quiet voice rang out. “I don’t know what they did too you but… just come with us? The king- he wants you back. He  _ needs  _ you back…” dream glared at him, not as if they could see it, but- they could tell. “Well I tried.” 

“Techno. Come on- you know the king wants him…. I can take Wilbur, just knock him out or some shit.” Wilbur says, 

“Ok no way. He’s here too protect George, so we’re taking him and leaving the kingdom as quick as possible.” Bad says, the glowing white eyes looking into technos. “Besides he already said he’s not going with you. Just give up you muffins.” Dream turned too them. 

“I have no clue whats going on here- but ill just act like i do.” Sapnap laughs out, leaning agenst the wall. “Besides, Dreams gonna come with us! He doesnt even know you two.” 

Wilbur looks at the floor, “Listen, were not going too force you, but please… You belong with us, were the trio! Known eachother since we were little… first…. Too graduate the Sword academy at age 13….” Wilbur shuffles his feet. 

“Clay let's go, they're just using you too protect them. Let's get out of here so we can all go back and see the king.” Eret says, extending a hand twords him. Dream smacks his hand away, looking annoyed.

“Listen, i made my choice and i stand by it, whatever past me would have done doesnt matter. I'm going with them and you're not stopping me.” Dream replies, pushing past the three. They stumble back, allowing the rest of them too leave the room. “Good luck on whatever you're doing. Have a great life.” the four walked away leaving them shell shocked. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed! ❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably. You realize how sharp those mother fuckers are?” He winced at the thought of the brambles. Tommy laughed at his older brother's outburst, techno joined in, placing his hand on a tree to keep himself steady. “It’s not that funny…” he huffs, turning too techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with issues with past trauma, the full story on one of the issues will be out on the save them for me story on my page. I recommend reading it to see more of the past on the sleepy bois ❤️❤️

“Hey Philza Minecraft?” Tommy asks, Phil turns to him, a tired look in his eyes. 

“Yeah tommy?” The blond asked, his piercing blue eyes staring up at Tommy from his seat at the desk. Tommy coughed slightly, looking slightly sad. 

Tommylooks Phil in the eyes.“Do… do you think it’s my fault? That- that… the demons took over the town?” His voice breaks, shivering he looks at the floor, shuffling his feet. “Do...do you think that….that will wouldn’t be possessed if I didn’t make them stay another day?”

Phil gave a sad sigh, looking up at the younger. “I can’t deny nor confirm that. I don’t think it’s all your fault… I was the one who convinced them to stay anyways. Thank god only a couple people were affected.” 

“But what if they're not done? What if everyone gets possessed and when they try to stop us they kill everyone? What if we all die because I wanted to hang out with my brothers?!” Tommy collapsed on the floor, sobs echoing from the boy. Tears dropped to the floor as Tommy continued to ramble. “And now wilbur - it's all my fault! I- I couldn’t even help wilbur. Now he’s the fucking demon king ready too burst at any moment. It’s… it's- it's all my fault!” Tommy cries, Phil stands from his chair before crouching down next to the crying boy. 

“Hey...hey Tommy calm down, ok? In- and out, just follow my breathing and calm down.” Phil’s soothing words washed over Tommy as he followed Phil’s breathing. Eventually, the younger calmed down, Phil holding him tightly in a hug. “Don't worry about it tommy, it’s not your fault. I promise it’s not your fault, no one blames you, not Wilbur, not even Eret. I promise it’s ok.”

“...if-if you say so…” he said, exhaustion flooding his voice. Phil noticed and gently picked the younger up in his arms, and walked over to his room, opening the door. Tommy didn’t fight, Tommy sat comfortably in Phil’s arms, taking in the warmth Phil offered. 

“Tommy, get some rest ok? I know you’ve been awake for a while… so just sleep ok?” Tommy nodded as Phil tucked him in, Tommy felt the warmth of the blankets as they surrounded him. 

“Got it dad…” Tommy says, his voice quiet. Phil gives a soft smile towards him, before ruffling his hair and leaving the room. Tommy sighed and looked at the ceiling, the dim lighting of the candle next his bed flickered slightly before going out, plunging him into total darkness.

**_About 3 weeks or so before_ **

_ “Alright so, where are we going Tommy?” Wilbur says, dusting off his jacket as he and techno finnish getting a quest for the next day.  _

_ Tommy bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement filling his voice as he said: “I wanna go play in the park!” techno blinks, adjusting his collar.  _

_ “Alright, wasn’t expecting something so simple. But that’s- that’s a good thing.” Technos monotone voice says, his mask had been scrubbed of blood the night before, only leaving a speck or two that they couldn’t get off.  _

_ Wilbur nods slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets as they start heading towards the exit, unaware of the person trailing behind them. _

_ — _

_ “I forgot how nice the park was…” Wilbur sighs, a smile crossing his scarred face. “Didn’t you Technoblade?” Techno winced at his full name, punching wilburs shoulder with a small laugh.  _

_ “Yeah… I did.” He pulls off his mask, shoving it in wilburs bag. Wilbur rolls his eyes, playfully shoving his brother. Phil rubs his eyes, laughing at the brothers. Tommy joins in, opening his bag and bringing out a map.  _

_ “Ok! So- I heard about this cool place! Tubbo says that it’s ‘scary’” he puts quotes around the word scary. “I think it’s just because he’s not an Alpha male like me-“ he jabs his thumb into his chest proudly. “But who knows. Besides- no one can read Galactic besides you Wilbur!” _

_ Wilbur inspects the map, smiling, he nods. “Sounds like fun! It’s like a treasure hunt!” He points at the text on the side. “It says-  _

_ Go east of the biggest tree, from there find the bramble forest and look for the first eye. _ _ ” _

_ “An eye.” Techno says thoughtfully, “possibly like the one from our ender eye quest for mrs. Jankien?” Wilbur nods excitedly, his eyes lighting up.  _

_ “Possibly!”  _

_ Tommy’s eyes widened. “You really want to do the hunt?” his voice was incredulous. _

_ “Well of course! We get to spend time with you guys! Besides. I love treasure hunts. Me and techno try to get treasure hunts whenever we can!” Tommy’s smile grows.  _

_ “hell yes! Ok so we start by going to the tallest tree.” _

_ —  _

_ Wilbur and techno looked at each other, technos face calm whilst wilburs face slightly fearful. “Techno- this- this isn’t  _ **_the_ ** _ bramble forest right?” Techno nods solemnly. Wil heaves a sigh, his eyes tracing the trees.  _

_ “I’m afraid it is. I know you don’t like it here but… for tommy right?” techno says sympathetically, looking around. “How about- you search that area over there, I’ll search for the eye here. Alright?” Wilbur gulps and nods before heading off where techno was pointing.  _

_ ‘Hope he’s ok being here. But- for tommy. Right…?  _

_ Right?’ _

_ —  _

_ Tommy and Phil stood tightly together, searching for the eye in silence. Hearing the whispers of his siblings, he waved to Phil that he was searching somewhere else. Phil nods and gives the younger one a smile.  _

_ Tommy walks off, nearing his siblings voices, just enough so he could hear what they were saying. Who knows? Could be some cool thing from an adventure here! “Techno- this- this isn’t  _ **_the_ ** _ bramble forest right?” Fear cascaded through wilbur's voice as the tremble became more noticeable.  _

_ “I’m afraid it is. I know you don’t like it here but… for tommy right?” Techno replies, his voice sounding caring for his brother. “How about- you search that area over there, I’ll search for the eye here. Alright?” Wilbur nods, waking slowly over to where tommy was hiding, tommy realizes and jumps up quickly, sending Wilbur into a slight panic before he realizes who it was.  _

_ “T-tommy! I- how long have you been here?” He says, clutching at his heart.  _

_ “Long enough. What happened in this bramble forest?” Tommy asked, wilburs eyes widened slightly. Pushing up his glasses, he looked at Tommy awkwardly.  _

_ “...it was just a dumb quest that happened years ago.”  _

_ “Doesn’t seem like that. Soooo? Tell me! Tell me!” Tommy says, Wilbur sighs slightly.  _

_ “Basically this is where we had one of our failed quests. We were chasing after a thief and- he shoved me into a bramble bush. It was a trap and I was stuck bleeding out for three hours before techno found me. Just get nervous around this place.” He says, techno in the background nods, turning towards Wilbur.  _

_ “That’s why I sent him over there, right over here-“ he points to the bush in front of him. “Was where it happened. Oh look- is that you're blood?” Techno says, distracted as per usual. Wilbur gives a small huff before rolling his eyes.  _

_ “Probably. You realize how sharp those mother fuckers are?” He winced at the thought of the brambles. Tommy laughed at his older brother's outburst, techno joined in, placing his hand on a tree to keep himself steady. “It’s not that funny…” he huffs, turning too techno.  _

_ “It kinda is-“ Tommy says, wiping his eyes after laughing so much. _

_ “Techno?” Wilbur says, staring at technos hand intently. He pushes his glasses up as he walks closer to techno, inspecting the tree he was leaning on.  _

_ “Heh? What is it?” Techno asks, pushing his long pink hair out of his face. He watches as Wilbur continues to search while he silently braids his hair back, before tying it into a bun. “Is the eye there?” _

_ “...not the eye per say.” Wil says, running his fingers along the small scratches on the tree. “It’s galactic though.” He sighs, reading and rereading the imprints.  _

_ “Sooooooo…?” Tommy asks, he wanders too the tree. “What’s it say?!” Wilbur looks over at Tommy, his eyes wide. _

_ “Are we sure we want to continue this?”  _

_ “What?! Why? What does it say?” Tommy says, pushing Wilbur out of the way. “Wilbur what’s it say?” _

_ “...well the eye is right there,” he points to a small green orb with a black slit down the center. The orb sat secured in the tree, as if it was shoved in the tree.  _

_ “And?” Techno says, his eyes tracing the ender eye sitting in the tree. “What does it say Wilbur.” _

_ “Someone get Phil? please?” Wilbur pleads, his voice getting weaker.  _

_ “I’m right here. What is it?” Phil says, walking from where Tommy had come. His green and white hat in his arms as he crossed across his chest. _

_ “I…l- don't know if we really should continue.” Wilbur rambles, looking at his hands. “The- the galactic reads: ‘too the demon's lair you must go, to-too the rock hidden in snow, there hides the chest.’” The four of them stayed silent, Wilbur trembling slightly.  _

_ If Wils scared- oh. That…. I… i almost forgot that he was kidnaped... Of course... _ _ Tommy thought to himself, staring at wilbur's form as he leaned on the tree.  _

_ “Well, what’s got you all like this? You never told me what happened down there” Tommy asks, breaking the silence. Wilbur and techno turn to him, shock riding in their eyes. _

_ “I- I thought Phil told you?” Wilbur says, picking a leaf off a bush. “I...I It-” _

_ “Wilbur almost died.” Techno finished. “The demons basically tortured him to almost dying, if you remember he was stuck in bed for like a month.” he sighs. “But anyways wil do you have TNT?” _

_ Wil takes out a small bag from his jacket, reaching into it and pulling out some TNT. “I always carry TNT tech. Kingdom supplies me with it each mission- like with arrows.”  _

_ “Then let’s leave it at our house and go to the layer. Cause what if it gets lit when were there?” tommy says, smacking his fist into his hand. Wilbur puts the TNT into his bag carefully, giving a reluctant nod.  _

_ “So were going?” Phil says, Adjusting his grip on the hat on his hands. “And you're good with this Wil?” Wil sighs, nodding silently, he traced his fingers over the engravings again. _

_ “Kinda have too, don't you? I'm the only person who knows Galactic.” he chuckles. “But yeah, I'll go put the explosives away.” He ran his hands through his hair, glancing at techno. “Does anyone else need something from the house?”  _

_ Techno nods, “Fire res potions, 4 will probably do.”  _

_ “Got it.” Wilbur says, Glancing towards Phil, “should i get armour for tommy?”  _

_ “Excuse me?” Tommy says, “Why would  _ _ I need _ _ it!” Tommy glares at Wilbur, who simply stares at him.  _

_ “Tommy. Listen to me, I'm one of the top 3 people in the kingdom and i almost died, trust me you need armour.” Wilbur says, He breaks his gaze away, Placing his hand on his hilt.  _

_ “You were almost blown up! By your  _ _ own TNT.”  _ _ Tommy says defensively. Spreading hands in annoyance.  _ __   
  


_ “I could just not go and let you try to figure out the Galactic by yourself.” Wilbur says, shrugging. Tommy sighs, realizing he couldn't win he agreed to wearing the armour. Wil smiled and left, the crunching of leaves Echoing throughout the forest. _

_ \-- _

_ Wilbur made his way back to the castle, heart beating in fear of what was to come. He was going back to the demon's layer. Of  _ **_course_ ** _ he was going back there, of course. Yeah he was going for Tommy, But my gods, he didn't know if he really  _ **_could_ ** _ go back there.  _

__ _ He really didn't like the idea of this hunt either, I mean why the fuck would this lead too the demon layer? What the fuck was this hunt for anyways? Wilbur subconsciously rubbed his arms, even through the fabric he could feel the bandages wrapping around his wounds from the recant quest he and techno had been on. Looking at the ground, watching the cracks in the cobblestone floor. He heard the bustling of the market around him, Seeing kids running around, playing tag and laughing. They played like they didn't have a care in the world, of course they didn't. They didn't have to worry about Weapon training, or QUests that could wipe them out of existence.  _

_ ‘Was i ever that carefree?’ wilbur thought, pushing his glasses up. ‘I.. don't remember ever being that carefree.’ wilbur couldn't remember most of his childhood, all just training- he didn't remember his parents, i mean it made sense, they died when he was only 1, then he was just shipped off to the orphanage, when he met tommy and techno, who were siblings. They had gotten there when he was 4, So… he had been alone for 3 years… but the thing is, he didn't remember most of it, all he really remembered was a couple times when couples would look into adopting him before… _

_ Before- _

**_Wilbur sat nervously on the hardwood chair, hands gripping curled into fists, gripping his pants tightly as the couple in front him judged him harshly. “And how old is he again?” the woman asked. She had blond hair and piercing blue eyes, her features sharp and upturned. Her gaze fixated on Wilbur, pursing her lips._ **

**_“He's 3 years old. Lost his parents when he was around 1 year old.” The orphanage leader says, her voice soft. Her brown hair tied in a tight bun, her glasses perched on the bridge of his nose._ **

**_“Does he even talk? He hasn't said a word the entire time.” The man said curtly, he had black hair, a nicely trimmed mustache sat above his sneer. He adjusted his black coat, staring at the boy in front of him._ **

**_“He's a bit quiet, since he is so young. But i promise he is a good boy, he never broke a rule, He's just a little shy.” The orphanage leader says, placing a hand on wils shoulder. He sat still, his hands shaking a bit. “He's Quite bright for his age, Incredible reader, his speech is great for such a young age! He's our smartest student.” she said with pride filling her voice._ **

**_“We would like to ask him some questions in private if that is alright.” The woman said, crossing her legs. The orphanage leader nods, squeezing his shoulder and leaving the room, leaving wil and the couple alone._ **

**_“So son, Can you tell me a bit about yourself?” the man says, his attitude doing a 1-80._ **

**_“...i- m-my names wilbur.”_ **

**_“You have a last name son?”_ **

**_“...i don't remember it.” he said softly, looking up at the couple._ **

**_“You don't remember?” the woman asked. She leaned forward. “How the heck did you forget your own name?”_ **

**_“...I was one when my parents died… so i don't r-remember much.” wilbur said, his brown eyes shining in the bright candlelight._ **

**_“No one told you about it?” the woman scoffed. she rolled her eyes._ **

**_“N-no ma'am.” wilbur stutters out._ **

**_“Well? Tell me, what are your hobbies, what do you do for fun?”_ **

**_“...i- i like to read.'' The woman stood up, walking menacingly over too wilbur, wilbur shrunk in his chair, feeling the cold hands of the woman as they brush his hair away from his eyes._ **

**_“Look me in the eyes wilbur.'' Wilbur turned his head to the woman in front of him. She shifted her grip to his chin, forcing his gaze to hers. “You're never going to be adopted. And I'm telling you this now, the only reason you ever would is for the army. That's it. Cause you're useless. Integance gets you nowhere in life. It's Brute strength, that's all. You're as useless as the dirt you play on.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wilbur-“
> 
> “...I’ll go pack my bags.” He said, pushing out his chair. Phil looks at him in confusion. 
> 
> “Who said anything about you leaving?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding some chapters of Sleepy bois inc to break up the other story up a bit. Also slight TW of past abuse from other people/ adults.

  
  


_ Wilbur continued too limp along the path to the palace, his eyes set on the ground, counting the cracks along the long path.  _

_ Thankfully, because of how high ranking everyone avoided him like the plague, staying far away from him, knowing full well he has explosives and weapons with him.  _

**_-_ **

**_“Hey there!” A strange man with a green and white striped hat said, bending down to meet the child’s gaze. “I’m Phil, the Swordsmen instructor here.” Phil said, trying to talk to the silent boy._ **

**_He shuffled his feet on the ground, gripping his yellow jumper. “You're William Gold right?” Phil asked, the boy shook his head._ **

**_“M-my n-names Wil-Wilbur.” Wil manages out, his eyes focused on the ground. He refused to look Phil in the eye, knowing adults would just talk to him for a bit then leave, so what was the point in getting to know them anyways._ **

**_Phil smiled at him, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Wilbur flinched slightly upon contact, yet remained his gaze on the ground. “Wilbur… do you want to get a home?”_ **

**_Wilbur turned his head up slightly, the slightest ray of hope held in his mind. “...y-yes.” He admits quietly, fiddling with his thumbs._ **

**_“Well I adopted two boys recently, you may know them? Techno and Tommy?” So this was the person who adopted them. He nods slightly. “I’m taking care of them and wanted you too join us, if you would like too of course.”_ **

**_Wilbur lifted his head up, facing Phil for the first time. He had blue eyes, and pale blond hair. He wore a green robe and a sword swung at his side, he looked young, probably around 15 or so. But his expression was kind, unlike the scars littering his face._ **

**_“...I- I would like that…” he said. His brown eyes watching Phil’s intently. Phil smiled, turning to the orphanage leader._ **

**_“I’ll adopt him.”_ **

**_—_ **

**_Wilbur sat quietly in the living room, staring at the book in his hands, Phil had given him the book, after he had figured out wil loved music and plays. According to Phil it was a kids book on plays. Not like Wilbur could read it or anything._ **

**_The world around him had always been fuzzy. Nothing clear or focused. He couldn’t read, he couldn’t focus, couldn’t see…_ **

**_Useless._ **

**_That’s the word that constantly echoed in his mind, for a five year old he was mature, his mind like a ten year olds, developing what was known as anxiety and depression at such a young was unheard of at his age, yet when they had tested him after Phil walked in on him having an anxiety attack or having a depressive episode many times._ **

**_Techno was a great brother and all, but they all knew who really was related and who not, tommy and techno looked like they belonged, unlike will with his dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, contrasting too the others blond hair and blue eyes._ **

**_Yes Phil wasn’t related to them, but they looked the part. Like they belonged. But wil didn’t. No matter how fuzzy things were, he still could see the weird looks he got while in town._ **

**_He wasn’t that dumb._ **

**_No. Wilbur wasn’t dumb, he just couldn’t read. He wasn’t dumb, he was still young, it made sense he couldn’t read- right?_ **

**_—_ **

**_“Ok kids, so first off let’s go over some terms you want to know when you're using a sword. First one, uhhh Techno, can you read it for us?” ohil says, pointing to the chalkboard in front of him._ **

**_“Blade- the sharp end of a sword or weapon. The side that does damage.” Techno replies, pushing his blond hair out of his face._ **

**_They sat in an open field, the chalkboard standing opposingly above them. The group consisted of 15 kids, himself, techno, and another blond kid sat in the back with piercing green eyes and freckles fitting his face, they were all 5. The rest of the group were 7+ all good at reading already, all first time swordsmen like the three of them._ **

**_“Good, Wilbur can you read the next one?” Ohil asks, pointing to the boards Wilbur squints slightly, confusion pooling onto his face._ **

**_“...I-I don’t know.” He said quietly._ **

**_“Hm?” Phil said, looking at him carefully. “Can you repeat that?”_ **

**_“....I don’t know what it says…” Wilbur says a bit louder._ **

**_“I’m so sorry what did you say?”_ **

**_“I-I can-can’t read it… I- I don’t know wh-what it says”_ **

**_“Techno what is he saying?” Ohil says with an exasperated sigh_ **

**_“He says-“ techno starts._ **

**_“He said he can’t read it and doesn’t know what it says.” The blond kid says, his eyes glowering at Wilbur. “That’s ridiculous, we already learned how to read. So why can’t you?” He crosses his arms with a smirk._ **

**_“I-I-I… I- d-don’t-“ he says, his voice not concealing his panic._ **

**_“Wilbur can you not see the board?” Phil asks kindly, giving a sad smile to his son._ **

**_“...I-it’s all b-blurry sir.” He responds. Phil makes an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth before nodding._ **

**_“That’s ok kiddo, Clay why don’t you read it?”_ **

**_“Gladly.”_ **

**_—_ **

**_They all sat quietly at the table that night, Wilburs plate untouched. Tommy even was quiet, the 2 year old was never quiet._ **

**_“Wilbur-“_ **

**_“...I’ll go pack my bags.” He said, pushing out his chair. Phil looks at him in confusion._ **

**_“Who said anything about you leaving?”_ **

**_He stayed silent, pushing in his chair. “...people u-usually see-send me back by now. So I’ll g-go.” He said, his ever stuttering voice not failing too embarrass him._ **

**_“Why would I send you back? I have no reason to.” Phil said gently._ **

**_“...you h-have a-about f-fifty reasons t-to. J-just c-chose one too report back to them.” He manages. Mumbling the last parts._ **

**_“I don’t have the faintest idea of what you're talking about.” Phil said, confusion crossing his face. “What reasons could I have?”_ **

**_Wilbur thought about it for a second. “You want th-the list?” He says cautiously._ **

**_Phil’s eyes scanned wilburs, looking for a slight hint on why he thought he was going to leave. “Why would I need the list?”_ **

**_“...c-cause y-you're b-bring me-me back right?” He asked, he shifted his gaze too tommy._ **

**_“I’m not bringing you back Wilbur.” Phil replys, Patting wilburs seat. “Come sit down ok?” Wilburs eyes went unfocused, while in the trance-like state he walked over and sat back down, shifting unconsciously._ **

**_“But- I- I couldn’t even read t-the line!” He cries out, “w-when t-the o-others f-found out i-I was brought back.” Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, his throat constricting._ **

**_“I don’t care that you can’t read. I do care that you have bad vision.” Wilbur sighed, starting to push out his chair again as he prepared to leave. “Hold on, I’m not saying it’s bad, I’m saying we can fix that.”_ **

**_“...i-it won’t b-be all blurry anymore?” he stutters._ **

**_“It won’t be blurry anymore. We just have to go to a doctor for glasses. It’s not your fault Wilbur.” Phil reassures the small boy. Wilburs eyes trace his face, as if looking for a lie, or a hint of sarcasm._ **

**_“...it-it's not?”_ **

**_“Of course it’s not! You can’t control your sight, you just happened to be born with bad vision.”_ **

**_Wilbur bit his lip. “But-but everyone else said I-it’s my fault? S-so W-wouldn’t it b-be my fault?” Confusion clearly showing through his voice._ **

**_Phil gave him a sympathetic look. “Wilbur not everything’s your fault. It’s not your fault.”_ **

**_“...so- so t-they lied?”_ **

**_“Yeah, they did. Adults like blaming their problems on others sometimes, and I guess you got the blunt of it.” The sound of clanking filled the room as techno placed his fork down, listening to the conversation while also keeping Tommy distracted._ **

**_“So we-were they l-lying about o-other things too?” The boy asks, his eyes hopeful._ **

**_“Probably, it depends what they said.”_ **

**_“W-were they l-lying when t-they called m-me as u-useless as dirt?'' Wilbur asked, unaware of the panic in Phil’s mind. ‘What the hell have they been telling him- he’s just a boy for god's sake!’_ **

**_“I’m sure they were lying. When did this happen?”_ **

**_“Uhh- 2 y-years ago” he says, counting on his fingers._ **

**_Phil cursed himself slightly before playing a hand on Wils shoulder, he flinched slightly before looking Phil in the eyes._ **

**_“Can you show me who they are next time when we’re in town? I wanna have a little chat.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL, I DONT KNOW WHAT THE CREATORS ARE REALLY GOING THROUGH SO DONT ATTACK ME KVER THIS K?)
> 
> But really, this chapter is pure angst, with a bit of “fluff” at the end. I have been putting off posting this chapter soley because I don’t want people attacking me over this. (Idk just nevous) but hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HEAVY TALK OF SUICIDE, DEPRESSION, DEATH, HOSPITALS, ASKING FOR HELP DYING 
> 
> IF ANYONE OF THOSE TRIGGER YOU DONT READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!

The three assassins stood still, all stuck in place from the shock, Techno was staring at where he had last seen Clay, Wilbur was looking at the floor, staring off into space as he seemed too process what had just happened. Eret stood still, looking at the way they had just come from 

“I cant believe that just happened.” techno says, breaking the silence that filled the room. 

Wilbur nods. “I- i i thought getting clay back was the simplest part.” he said, he sighed.

“Wilbur why didn't you use you're magic…?” 

“...if he didn't want too go- i… i wasnt going too force him.” he replies. He shifts uncomfortably. “What… what are we gonna tell the king-?”

“Uhhhhhh- that's… something i havent thought about yet. But I guess we can figure it out when were getting back.” Eret replies. They all nod, continuing down the hall. Pangs of pain shot through wilburs skull as they continued, ignoring them he purged on, passing

  
  
  
  


\--

Once they arrived back at the castle they went they're separate ways, eret too his quarters, and the others too they're house. Wilburcontinued too ignore the pain raging through his skull along with the self deprecating thoughts flashing through his mind. The two walked in silence, both not knowing what too tell phil when they got back.

I mean how do you just casually bring up that wilbur had been possessed by the demon king. Cant exactly say “oh hey, by the way wilbur was possessed, but don't worry hes not right now so were safe.” as if that wouldnt scare Phil too death.

So entering the large house they went straight too they're rooms, quickly placing they're stuff away and running too they're rooms, ignoring the pounding of footsteps from tommy. WIlbur threw himself on the bed, throwing off the hat and jacket that layed heavily on his body. He didn't pay attention too the countless scars now visible too the world, whether from self mutilation or from battles it didn't matter, they were scars nonetheless. 

It seemed like hours before he heard a knock on the door, It was probably only minutes later, but every moment seemd like hours at this point, everyone of those moments was another he didn't want too be in that world. Another moment where he wished the demons had just killed him when they had the chance, or when the past foster parents had the chance, or when just about anyone had the chance too kill him. Anyone of them would do. Atleast then he would be free. 

But there he was, laying on his bed, scars open too the world, his jacket strewn on the floor as phil walked in the room, seeing the boy who lay exhausted on the bed. “Wilbur.”

“Hey Phil.” he says quietly, staring at the ceiling as phil walked over too sit on his bed. 

“i….I heard what happened.” 

“Tech told ya? Figures.” he says with a sigh, reaching up and rubbing his neck. “So? Is this when it happens? When i'm kicked out and all?”

“Wilbur i wish you would stop joking on that.”

“Who said i'm joking?” he says, looking over at phil, he was wearing his normal green robe and white and green striped matching bucket hat. His piercing blue eyes looking exsaustedly down at wilbur as he reached out and grabbed wilburs hand away from his neck.

He sighs slightly. “I figured you would say that.” he hold wilburs hand in his own, looking up and down the scarred tissue. “...all from battle?”   
  


“Huh?”   
  


“These all from battle?” phil corrects himself. Wilbur nods.

“Yeah.” a lie.

Phil looked him in the eyes, expression softening. “Look fairly recant. Got inna fight while you were at the other kingdom?”

“Yeah you could say that.” another lie.

Phil raised an eyebrow. “I could say that?”

“Yeah. they are. The recants are from the kingdom.” wilbur grumbles. Phil nods.

“Wil…” he let's out a great sigh. “Listen, i… i know you're lying.”

“ ‘bout what.” he says, sitting up and looking at phill carefully.

“Wil, let's just cut too the chase, i know these arent all from battles… I know what youve been doing.”

“Jus’ got home and i'm being lectured.” wilbur says in a mock impressed tone. “Besides, what am i even doing?”

“Wilbur.” phil warns, A cross look on his face. “Listen wil, i know alot of those are from yourself. You don't have too lie, i just want too help.”

“...And what of it.” he pulls his arm out of phils grasp, plopping off the bed and grabbing his coat.

“Wilbur i want too help you ok? I'm you're father for gods sake, i'm suposed too be here for you.” Phil replies, propping his arms on his knees. WIlbur nods, sliding his arms into his coat sleeves quickly. “So my question is why.” 

“Listen phil, I… it's complicated.” The taller said in an exsasterated tone, “Phil. I get you want too help but… some things cant be helped.” He shrugs his jacket onto his shoulders, looking down at his sword. “...So that's why i have a request.”

“Anything.”

“Phil… i want you too kill me.”

“You… what?”

“I want you too kill me.” he picks his sword up and hands it too phil. “Go on now, do it phil.” 

Phil pushed away the sword, standing up. “I'm not foing too kill you, you're my son for gods sake!”   
  
“Listen phil, I cant do it myself, the fuckin curse stops me every single god damn time. So… Can you just do it already?” He drops the sword in phils lap, spreading his arms wide. 

“....Every… time?” phil says weakly, looking down at the sword and back at wilbur. “Wilbur… How many times are we-”

“Fourty two.”

“...fourty…. Two?!” Phil cries, leaping too his feet. “Wilbur… Why?! Why the fuck do you want too die so bad you would try  _ 42  _ times?”

“Phil- i'm tierd. I… I'm barely in conrol of my own fucking actions, Technoblade told you! The fucking king took over me and made me watch as i murdered him. Yea ive done it a million times, but now…. My own free will is gone, I'm a fucking pupet waiting for it's master too control it before letting it sit and lay in dust.  **_I'm so fucking done Phil.”_ ** he responds, pushing the sword back in phils hands. 

“Wilbur stop, i'm not going too kill you!”

“Phi- dad. Please… Just do it ok?! We can just make it look like a suicide if you want, Get it off you're concius. Just fucking do it already. Or do i have too jump on the sword for you?”   
  


“...youve really gone mad…”

“Phil, I'm Serious, i don't control anything in my own fucking life at this point, when i'm in control the king here controls me, when i'm not in control the fucking demon kings in control. I Just don't win Phil.” Wilbur cries out, waving his arms widly.

“Wilbur calm down, just sit down and let's talk, ok? No need for such rash decisions- you're tired, ok? Let's just get some sleep-”

“I cant… i cant even do that phil, The king forces me awake, whether him talkign or just giving the worst migranes, it doesnt matter, i havent slept in  _ days  _ phil.  _ Days.”  _

  
  


“Wilbur stop.” a new voice says, Phil turns too see techno standing behind him, behind him stood the king himself and a royal doctor, worried expressions on all they're faces.

“Ah.” he says in a small voice, looking at the king nervously. “W-why are you here.”

“I heard from a birdie that someone was trying too convince someone else too kill them. Is that true wilbur?”   
  
“I-i….”

“No need too answer. But do answer me this, Why? If it's good enough, Ill get phil too fufill the request. If not, were going too have too take you into the medical ward for survalance alright?”

“...Sir you don't have too worry about me ki-”

“I know why you cant kill youself, but why do you want too?”   
  
“...i-” wilbur backed up slightly, obvuously scared of what was too come. “I… i… i murdered him sir.”

“So i heard.”

“But...but it wasnt me, the.. The king of demons did it… and… i… he…” he says weakly, gesturing nosensicaly around him.

“You don't feel in control?”

“No s-sir.”

“Not good enough, take him down there, if he wont sleep then i guess we have too make him don't we.” The doctor advanced, holding a simple dart gun in his hands. He backed up even more into the Corner, obviously scared now.

“I- wait- c-can we talk about this?!” He cries out, placing his hands agenst the walls, looking wildly around at the people around him. 

“Wilbur?” A quiet voice asked, pushing past the king. Tommy stood there, quivering. “Wilbur… why do you want Phil too kill you?”

“Tommy- you shouldn’t…” he says, looking at the shorter boy in a terrified manor.”

“Wilbur why? Do you really hate the world… hate us? That you would just go about and ask too be killed?!”

“I-“

“Wilbur please… if not for them for the love of the gods don’t… don't leave us… don’t leave me?” Tommy says quietly, his voice breaking slightly as he looked up at him. 

That sent Wilbur too collapse too the floor, clutching his head as he sobbed silantly. Tommy looked at Phil. “Is… he gonna be ok?” 

“I think… I think he’s gonna be fine Tommy. We all are gonna be fine.”

  
  


—

They had moved Wilbur too his own room in the medical ward, atleast one person supervised him at all times, making sure he wouldn’t hurt himself or get someone else too kill him. 

It was so painfully boring. Not even in the sense he was locked up, he knew it was for his own good, but my gods he hated being alone like this. He had always had his brothers by his side since they were adopted but now… he really was alone again. It felt like when he was in the orphanage again, waiting for some miriclw too save him from the hell hole he was in. 

But no miracle came. He was stuck in there, once in a while being forced too sleep with whatever the fuck drugs they had. Sleep brought nightmares, nightmares woke him up, it was an endless cycle of this hell, going on for what seemed like weeks, but how could he know?! He was stuck in this basically cell room with no windows, how would he know how long he was in there?

He didn’t that’s the answer. 

So the first visitor he got besides the doctors was a savior too him. 

Until he saw Phil’s disappointed face. Then his hope was ruined.

“Wilbur…. what am I too do with you.” 

“...Phil. How are you.” 

“Doing well thanks, and you?”

“Best I could do being locked in a small room with no light or entertainment whatsoever.” He says with a sigh. Phil nods, walking over too the bed in the corner.

“Come, sit with me.” Wilbur reluctantly sat down, curling his legs agenst his chest and looking away from Phil. It was silant for a while, niether party knowing what too say too the other. 

“Phil I-“

“Wilbur I-“ they both start. 

“You go.” Wilbur replies, glaring at the floor, tucking his head into his knees. He felt Phil’s hand rest on his shoulder, a simple gesture but still sweet at such.

“Wilbur… I-“ he sighs. “You… understand why I wouldn’t kill you right?”

“...no…?” He says, curling himself tighter into his curled up form. 

“Wilbur you know I love you right?”

“...Yeah…” He says quietly.

Phil silantly hugs the boy, holding him as tight as he could. “I cant kill you wil, you're my son, i cant let you die, by anyones hands. I want you too live as long as possible. Ok…? Can you promise me that?”

“...i promise dad.” he whispers, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't bother moving too wipe them, he didn't bother noticing the tears that fell onto his back.

“...Did you have something too say earlier?”   
  


“i….I'm sorryto.. Too ask that of you… i-i shouldnt have asked i-”

“Wilbur don't apologise. It's not you're fault.”

“Of allt hings i- it does.” He responds.

“It's not…. I-i brought up you're scars and that had too have triggered it… didn't it.”

‘I--”

‘Listen wil, i… I probably would have handled that situation if… if i hadnt done the same.”

“Phil… Wha-”   
  


“Wilbur… i- I just get scared with that stuff, i- It's mostly my own fault but… I” he paused, taking a deep breath. He let go of they're embrace, leanig back on his hands. “Around you're age, i- Tried…. As well. Multiple times. I- bringing it up… brought panic and-i… i'm sorry i just panicked when you asked.”

Wilbur was in shock, phil…. No way he…. “Y-you… t-tried?” he says in disbelief. 

“And failed- every bloody time.” he responds with a little laugh. “Sorry, its - kinda like the world has plans for us you know? Cant even die too our own hands. Isnt it nice too know theres a reason we cant just… die?”

“I mean-”

“Wilbur. Just… promise me you will try too not hurt yourself again…? For me?”

“....ill try.”

Phil smiled, “It gets better, I promise wilbur.” 

And for once? He believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, to people who skipped past everything: basically what we find out is Wilbur can’t die, by his own or others hands, that’s ligit all. 
> 
> Have a good day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I cant exsalty repeat that, but let's just say it rhymes with truck.” he says with a huff. 
> 
> “Oh. fuck?”
> 
> “Language!” he cries out, Shooting up from his spot. “Don't say that!” 
> 
> “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just fun, since last couple chapters were so depressing I wanted to make this more fun. 
> 
> Also sorry about the galactic- I may make a chapter with all translations soon- 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The four ran through the streets, pushing people out of they're way, george tried too apologise too everyone, Before eventually giving up and running as quickly as he could with the others. Dream had stolen a bag full of food from the kitchen when they had been running out, along with some clothes from some random rooms. Subpoena did the same, grabbing a black long sleeve shirt and a white tee-shirt. Along with that he had grabbed combat boots, a bandana, and some hair ties. He had his sword, a iron sword at his side, a large hole cut through the center, a small rod running through the hole. Allowing for him too set it on fire when he needed too up the damaging effects. 

**(author note: if you have watched How too train you're dragon, think hiccups sword- (i'm sorry lul i was thinking of swords for sap and thought- hmmm maybe that could work. If you havesnt seen it, look up hiccups fire sword- that's the bitch.)**

In dreams arms sat a green hooded cloak, a black turtle neck and a sword sheith that wrapped aroung his torso. Wrap around belts hung at his sides, small packs that could store anything from potions too small books inside them. His mask was still covering his face since they had no time too take it off. He didn't really mind, since he was so used too it. He had a black sword laying across his back, small diamonds encrusted into the hilt. 

Bad wore his normal clothes, consisting of a black hood with red fabric stitched into the inside of the hood, small holes were cut out for his wings when he needed them, he wore black pants and black boots, some holes ripped in the pants along with the scuffed tips of his boots. He held a brown satchel on his bag, carrying food and magic supplies they had stolen. His sword clanked at his side, the silver glinting in the bright light. 

George had his normal blue shirt on, a short brown jacket ontop of it. he wore goggles on his fore head, White in color. He wore white pants and high boots Around his thighs wrapped small leather cuffs, small packs attached too it, two swords lay at his sides, iron and slightly scratched from past uses. A green cloak wrapped around his shoulders, in perfect shape he could add.

**(look up ‘georgenotfound attack on titan-’ basically it's that. Credit too the dezign from: @lilliangst on twitter i think- don't quote me on that tho-)**

They had made it through the town, curses echoing from behind them after they pushed about everysingle person out of the way in the town. Running under the gate as a donkey and a carriage went under, they heard the loud yells of the guards, but of couse they didn't chase after them. They were with the ‘prince’ afterall. 

Now why did they have too run? Well if someone kills a king, that kingdom they're from takes leadership and it all goes too basically hell. Along with that, the remaining members of the family are immediately banished from the kingdom, being caught there would be a crime punishable by death. So of course before the other kings soldgiers took over, they had too be as far away from the gods damned place. 

  
  


After crossing over a hill, being atleast half a mile away from the kingdom, they took they're first break, sitting by the side of the river and looking at the open field around them “...Never…. Never again.” george pants out, looking back at the kingdom. 

“Cant promise we wont have too run away again, but still. I'm good for a little while” dream responds curtly. Pulling down his hood. “Bad- can you for th elove of the gods get this thing off?” 

“Huh- Oh yeah! Sorry dream.” he says, fishing into his pockets for the key. “Here it is! Alright, so just stick it in the lock right there?” he sits down on the river bed. 

“Yeah. If i remember correctly that's the lock.” he responds in annoyance. “I mean theres so many other places too use the key on isnt there bad.” bad glares down at him. 

“I could always toss the key in the river if you don't stop with the attitude.” 

“Oh please don't- i literally cant do anything in this.” he sees bads hand holding the key over the water. “ No seriously. Cant eat or drink, nothing.”

Bad laughs slightly, walking over too him and sticking the key into the lock. A small click sounds out as the mask falls off, falling into dreams hands, he continues too look at it for a second before looking up, placing a his arm on his forehead, shielding the light from his eyes.

He had bright green eyes, small freckles dotting over his nose. Scars ran over his face, one over his nose, crossing from the right side of his face over too the left. A smaller one ran over the bottom of his left cheek. He winced from the suns light before looking over at the group. 

“What.”

“Holy shit dude-”

“What in the world is it that you're this panicked.” he says with a nervous laugh. 

“You're like- really hot.” sapnap laughs. Dream roles his eyes.    
  


“Oh whatever flame boy,” a small blush crossed over his face as he looked away from the others. 

“Do you know where the scars are from?” bad says, he lookes as him curiously. 

“Huh-?” He looks down at the river, seeing his reflection. He runs his fingers over the one on his cheek. “Don't know. Could be anything for all i know. But… uh.. Do you know anything about a kingdom called… Uhh Mercia i think?”

“...Mercia? Oh that's the town over… I think i remember meeting two people from there when i was like five or something.” george says, searching his mind for a minute. “Some man named Phil and-” he paused, realizing who the other person was. “Wil-bur…”    
  


“Hold up- is he like royalty or some shit then-?!” Dream says, pressing for more info on the pair.

“Huh- oh no. the phil dude was like some swordsmen or something. I don't think they were blood related though… i think the wil was adopted by the phil dude.”

“Hm. I recognize the names… Well wilbur no duh, but… Ugh.” he rubbs his eyes. “It's on the tip of my tongue but i just cant..” he gestures hopelessly. 

“Hmm… I mean we knew you were from mercia, since ya know- those people from earlier, but that's weird, think you know them from the sword training or something like that?”

“Well didn't wil confirm that earlier?”

“Eh only sorta.” George says, unhooking his swords from his side and laying them on the floor. “So were do we go from here? Don't think we should go too Mercia, since that wilbur dude and his friends wanted you.”

“Were gonna go west.”   
  


“What- why?!” George asks, confused looks extanged through the group. 

“...just a feeling. I kinda remember going west on some quest once- we set up camp there and i think we made a permanent camp for people there.” Dream says, scratching the back of his neck, Looking confused. “My memories are coming back slowly, so we cant always rely on it, but i'm sure of this.”   
  


“Alright… if you say so.”

“Is there something over there?”   
  


“I mean….” george extanges looks with bad. “Theres supposed too be some evil thing over that way- like a warp gate too hell evil.”

“Oh- hell? Eh. were gonna be fine.” he laughs. “As long as all of you can fight demons you're fine.”

“Fight demons? Can people not-” George starts before realizing. “Bad didn't you say something about wilbur not being able too fight demons?” bad nods.

“It's a curse, In the curse, they cant fight or injure demons, They cant kill themselves, and nothing can kill them untill the curse is lifted. Kinda sucks for the person with the curse… but then again, until the demon king stops the curse, hes basically immortal.” he says quickly, counting off his fingers. “I think that's all. Other then that, it basically acts as a way for the person in charge of the curse too posses the user.” He says with a shrug. 

“ _ Bad!”  _ George cries out. 

“What.”

“That means if wilbur is cursed with that that's what the red eyes thing was, like he was fully possessed.” george says excitedly. “So it means it wasnt him who killed my dad right?”   
  


“Yeah, i think that's how it works.” Bad says. “But don't quote me on that if i'm wrong.”   
  


“Let's just hope your wrong. An immortal enemy? Sounds horrible.” sapnap says with a sigh, laying slumped against a rock. “Like imagine stabbing him through the heart and it being like ‘think again bitch-”   
  


“language. “   
  


“Spanish! vete a la mierda chico malo halo. Anyways is there anyway too maybe be like ‘hey wilbur join us too hang with your buddy o’le pal!” 

“...You speak spanish?”   
  


He laughed. “diablos, sí, hablo español!” 

“Someone translate- I speak Galactic and that's about it.” Bad says flopping down on the grass. 

“Wait you do? That's sick!” Dream says, looking over at bad. “Say something- I wanna hear it!”

“ **╎ ᒲ╎ᓭᓭ ᓭꖌᒷ!¡!¡||.** ” he responds, shrugging from his place on the floor. 

“Hm. I don't recognize that phrase but... is this right **? ⎓⚍ᓵꖌ”** bad gasps slightly. 

“Language!” he cries out, Glaring at him. 

“What did i say?” he asked innocently. Bad scoffs slightly. 

“I cant exsalty repeat that, but let's just say it rhymes with truck.” he says with a huff. 

“Oh. fuck?”

“Language!” he cries out, Shooting up from his spot. “Don't say that!” 

“Why not?”

“Just- don't say that!” he wines, an annoyed tone in his voice. 

“Eh don't question it, i'm still trying too figure it out.” george laughs. Sapnap smiles, recoiling away from the river as it splashes twords him. A drop lands on his hand, Immediately evaporating upon contact with him. 

Sapnap shakes his hand violently, as if trying too get any trace of the water off him. Earning a slight laugh from the three others, Dreams wheeze standing out between the trio.

“It's not that funny.” he huffed, glaring at the three. “I fucking  _ hate  _ water. You would hate it to if you were trapped in it for like 2 months.”

Dream shrugs, “you hate water, i hate small rooms. Bad hates cursing and george- hates something. Probably something dumb at that. But still, i think we have too cross the river so-”

“Dream whats a Dremancer by the way?” george says, cutting him off. 

“Huh?” 

“A Dremancer.” george says, looking at the younger and standing up, “you are one right? Cant touch silver, that sorta stuff.”

“Oh- havent you asked me about that before? I don't really know. Just heard those men talking alot about it.” he laughed. “Probably something dumb anyways.”

“I mean- It said they're ment too protect someone or… soemthing like that.” George replies. 

“Eh, doesnt ring a bell.” he says, standing up and stretching. “Probably some random lie they told ya.”

“They never told me anything- i read it off they're papers.”   
  


“Who knows then, we can figure it out when were traveling.” he says, fixing his sword. “Besides, it's probably gonna do nothing too help, nothing probably useful like Saps pyromancy and Wilburs mentimancery.” 

“So you know about his power? He didn't even-” 

“Just know. Ya know?” he says, looking down at his mask. He rotates it back and forth, looking the mechanics up and down. “Huh.”

“What is it?” george asked. 

“Oh nothing. Just… thinking.”

“About what.”   
  


“Nothing important too you.” he says brushing george off. “Besides. It's not useful too what were doing.” he says a bit more quietly. He shoves the mask in his bag, closing it up quickly. “Ok, Want me too lead?”   
  


“I mean… you remember the way?”

“Well no duh. Wouldnt have asked too lead if i didn't.” he chuckles, “Be ready too fight at any time, we know theres a demon thingy around here so we have too be careful.” he turns around, looking at the group. “Alright ready?”

“Ready!” the three chorused.

“Let's do this.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if I should make a translations chapter and I will!
> 
> (I forgot people don’t know galactic when writing this. Whoops. (Yes that’s what I did over quarantine-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Got it sir.” he said in a mocking tone, saluting to him. Dream rolls his eyes and continues to walk further through the forest. Not bothering to check if they were still following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers I think, hope you enjoy!!

They hadn't even been traveling for five minutes when Dream stopped dead in his tracks, George bumping into him quickly after. “Dream what the hell?”

“I… Nothing. Sorry. I was just thinking.” 

“You're doing a lot of that-'' George replies, walking besides dreams. “Are you remembering things?”   
  


“You could say that.” he responds before going quiet, his brown hair rustled in the wind on the cool autumn day, His green eyes scanned the area in front of him before he laid his eyes on something. He turns to George, pointing in front of him. “Get ready by the way, that's where the gods be damned. Be on your guard.”

Everyone nods, grasping they're swords tightly. George unsheiths his swords, holding one in front of him, the other he holds close to the ground, Dream takes his dark sword and lifts it, glaring at the demon layer in front of them. He puts one finger to his lips and points to the right, steering them away from the demon layer. They quietly walk away from the place, stepping around any leaves or sticks on the ground. It seemed all were holding their breaths as they continued to walk in dreams shadow, eventually getting out of view of the cave. 

A collective sigh of relief comes out of all of the group. Sapnap Looks at the sky, looking relieved beyond relief. Dream leans against a tree, Rubbing his eyes, George sheaths his swords and leans against a large boulder, sinking to the ground in relief. Bad flops on his back, his tail poking from between his legs, flicking back and forth. 

“Oh gods- that… was terrifying.” George says with a sigh, looking at the rest of them. “When we're going wherever we go next, we're not going back that way. Agreed?” 

“Agreed.” they say, except dreams that is.

“We may have too at some point, but we can avoid it for now.” he pulls his hood back up, shielding himself from the sun's bright rays, “we need to get there soon, before long it's gonna be dark.”

“Alright. We can get going then,” bad says pushing himself up on one arm. He stands up, brushing off the dirt from his outfit. 

Dream nods, sheathing his sword and standing up straight. “Sapnap, if it comes too it you're gonna have too light some shit on fire if it gets too dark.”

“Got it sir.” he said in a mocking tone, saluting to him. Dream rolls his eyes and continues to walk further through the forest. Not bothering to check if they were still following him. 

Why was he being so cold? Nerves? Fear? Exhaustion? Who knew? Besides dream himself. And dream had a damn good reason for it. See when he had stopped the first time, he had been having images flash through his mind, forcing him to remember things he may not have wanted too. 

_ Himself, techno and wilbur all stood in the same spot, Wilbur held his bow in hand, his hand ready to grab an arrow whenever he had too, techno held his sword, the same one dream was holding at that very moment in real time. Dream looked down and day himself holding an axe, sharp pointed edge glinting in the moonlight.  _

“ _ I'm starting to think this was a bad idea… coming out at night? We should have just started tomorrow shouldnt we.” Dream turned too wilbur involuntarily, Staring at the taller figure.  _

_ “Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared are you?” Dream says, his lips moving without him wanting it, He couldn't stop it, so of course what was the next best thing? Roll with it.  _

_ “I'm not… scared per say. Just… don't like this area of the woods.” Wilbur defends himself, his eyes flicking back and forth from tree to tree, his glasses glinting brightly in the moonlight. “Besides… There's a patrol going round right now for the demons. We should l-” _

_ “Wilbur, I swear the next time you try to convince us to leave i'm going to shoot you.” That shut him up alright, he shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his neck as he looked at the cave in front of them.  _

_ “The camps to the right, let's start heading-” Dream said, stopping as he got cut off by a loud horn sounding out. Wilbur freezes up, obviously recognizing the sound.  _

_ “What the fuck was that-?!” Dream cries out. _

_ “...i...i… we need to leave.  _ **_Now.”_ ** _ he says, a panicked look in his eyes.  _

_ “What did I say about shooting you wilbur? Now what the fuck was that?!” dream says, raising his axe higher.  _

_ “It's they're hunting call… t-they're out hunting… and we're the ones being hunted.” _ _   
  
_

Dream shook off the feeling of people watching him and continued to push on, following the familiar trail through the woods, hoping to the gods he wouldn't hear the sound of the hunting horn. 

He ignored the rustling of the bushes, assuming it was just a rabbit, he didn't care for the images flashing through his mind, all he cared about was getting to the camp and making sure his travel mates were safe.  _ Since when did I care about them? I barely know them-  _ he thought to himself, glancing back at his travel mates. To be honest, the other group did sound more appealing to him, yeah he chose them, but to be honest he really just went off who he knew better. Now that he kept getting these flashbacks, he wished he could just go with the other group and remember everything at once instead of the stupid headache induching flashes he kept getting. 

“...dream? Dream? Helloooooo!” a voice called out, he turned to see sapnap standing in front of him, a confused look on his face. “You alright buddy? You've been staring off into space for like two minutes.”

“Huh? Yeah i'm fine. Ju-”   
  


“Just thinking? Oh come onnn it's a lame excuse at this point. You only say that. ‘Sorry I was just thinking this.’ and ‘sorry just thinking. Doesn't concern you though.” like come on! Were friends! You can tell us!” sapnap says in an annoyed tone. Dream shrugged.    
  


“You didn't lose your memory did you?” 

“I… what?”   
  


“You. didn't. Lose. You're. Memory. Did you?” he repeats, glaring at sapnap. “So? Did you?”

“I mean no i-”   
  


“Just- let me think ok? I'm so close to getting more information and you keep interrupting me so please just let me concentrate.” he says, pushing sapnap out of his way and continuing to walk in the direction of the cave, leaving an offended sapnap in his wake.

“Drea-”   
  


“Shut up. Just for one minute? Please?” hr says, cutting them off.

“Dream no. listen to me ok?”

“No. I'll listen when our lives are at stake, besides sitting and chatting wastes daylight.”

“Then we can walk and talk.” George says, grabbing dreams shoulder and forcing him to look at him. “Ok?”

“No. Let's just go already.” he says, shoving George's hand off his shoulder, walking quicker to the camp. “Besides, we were almost there. You're just wasting time.” 

\--

They arrived at the cave quickly afterwards, walking in silence along the trail. Dream pushed the fabric away from the entrance of the cave, entering without even caring what happened behind him. He walked into the large cave, the normal four cots laying on the floor, blankets on top of the cots. A small fire pit was carved into the ground, surrounded by stones and filled with ash. A log sat against the walls, meant to work as a kind of table. A torch holder was hammered into the wall, holding a bud of a torch inside it. 

“What the hell…?”

“Welcome to the camp.” he says with a sigh, he turns to the group. “Not much compared to the incredible life your highness gave you but decent enough.” he says with an exaggerated bow. George rolled his eyes.

“It will have to do for at least a little while.'' George sighs, dumping his bag next to the cot on the far left. 

“A little while is an over statement. I think we can stay for at most 2 days before someone or something finds us.” he explains, tossing his bag next to the entryway cot.

“You say that like it's happened before.” bad muses, putting his stuff on the right. 

“I'm sure I have.” dream responds, taking off his cloak and folding it to the edge of his bed. “We should get sticks now before it's too dark, so I say, grab around 5-10 good sized sticks, and sanpa can set them all ablaze for tonight. Alright everyone?”   
  


“One problem.”

“Wear the gloves if you have too.” dream replies, pushing the fabric away. “Or stay here watch, you know, in case something happens.”

“Got it!” he settles down on top of his cot. “Leave it too mr. flame.” 

“Suddenly I regret making him guard duty…” Dream says, rolling his eyes and stepping outside. 

“Hey!” sapnap cried out, offense evident in his voice. 

“I’m getting sticks. Can you all just make sure not too fuck up getting the sticks?” 

“Language!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out the Sleepy bois story to go along with this one, called protect him for me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dremancer revealed?? Pogggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai- been a while. Sorry it took so long but here we are!!

Dream looked around the woods, scanning for branches for the fire soon too be running in the camp, he had his sword sheathed on his back. Small crinkling of leaves sounded from beneath his feet. Small sounds of rustling from the bushes impiled small animals were near, He watched as a squirl climbed quickly up a tree, acorns stuffed in his mouth as he climbed into a small hole in the trunk.

It was quite peaceful at the second, compared too what had happened earlier. Memories had stopped flooding through his mind and his headache was gone, he was.. Happy. He was free of that god damned lab, and free of that stupid kingdom. But a little bit of his mind still nagged on one thing,  _ why hadnt the guards stopped the assassins.  _ I mean yeah Wilbur was a Mentimancer, but when he had left they hadnt run into a single one, did he make them leave? Make them hide? Where the hell was the guards?   
  


Or was it something different, The time was around 12-1 when he had been killed if he was correct, so that ment the changing of the shifts. So of course they could have caught them while they were changing shift. But there was still holes in that theory. Usually the new shift would go up too the old shift, so where were they? There should have been double the amount of people if he entered during the changing of shifts so how the hell did they get in? 

The one other reason he could think of was a distraction, they had done something that forced everyone too leave they're posts. Set something ablaze, used a shape shifter too act as a hostage of them. But who? It was plausible a shape shifter was with them, if he remembered correctly, there was a bunch of them in Mercida. So that's probably what happened. 

He didn't care either way, i mean he never cared about this kingdom in the first place, everyone there could have died and he would have just not cared he would have just gone on with his life and forgot about the place.  _ But what about george and bad?  _ His mind whispered too him, he looked around wildly, looking for the cause of the whisper. 

_ ‘They don't matter too me. I just happened too meet them while i was stuck there.’  _ he thought. He didn't care about them whatsoever. Right…?  _ But you went with them, and you're ment too protect them, that's you're purpose as a Dremancer right? _

_ ‘I still don't know what the fuck a dremancer is. So don't try too start that shit with me.  _ He throught.  _ ‘Maybe if i just could remember-’  _ that did it. Of course saying the words ‘if he could remember’ triggered another memory too surface in his mind. Offf fucking course.

**_Dream stood infront of a tall man, around 6’6 by thr looks of it. He had fluffy brown hair and Blue eyes, the pupils sat sideways, almost like a goats eyes would. He had large curly ram horns on the sides of his head, and white ears poking through his hair like a lambs. He wore a crown on his head and a long red cloak around his shoulders, a white and black pattern of fluff going around the edges of the long cloak. He wore a black suit under that, A red tie poking out of his collar. His eyes looked down at dream with a bored expression in his eyes. Dream turned his head too see Wilbur standing frozen by his side, his brown curly hair poking out of the same beanie he had seen him wearing earlier in the day. His round glasses were cracked on the left lense, a large scar tracing over that eye from what seemed too be years ago. Small letters burned into his skin on his neck, agitated red skin around the old burn. He had scars running along his neck and face, He had a blue coat on, white buttonup underneath with white ruffles falling from his collor, his wrists had small ruffles poking from under the coat and he wore loose tan pants. His tall brown boots scuffed from wear and tear from quests in the past. His eyes looked terrified,_ **

**_Techno stood beside him, his long pink hair braided in a loose messy braid. A mask sat on his forehead, a pig mask too be exact. He wore almost the same cloak that the king figure did, red velvet like fabric falling loosely around his shoulders, but only a white border of fluff. He wore a white button up as well, the top two buttons unbuttoned. A red sash wrapped around his waist, tan pants and brown boots covered his lower half._ **

**_Time seemed too unfreeze, Dream forced too look up at the king again, he bowed involuntarily, he sees a sharp axe swinging at his side, the same metal his sword was now._ **

**_“So… you're back. To bad, we had you're funeral all ready and everything.” The king barked out a laugh. “But seriously, how was the mission, did you get the item I asked for?”_ **

**_Wilbur reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small leather pouch. He opens it carefully, looking away from it too cough slightly. He pulls out a small bottle with pink liquid in it, the liquid glowed ominously in his hand, he walks too the king, placing it in the outstretched hand. The king inspects the liquid, a small smile crossing his face._ **

**_“Perfect. It’s exsactly what I needed. Now did you get the recipe for it? Along with that info you needed Clay?”_ **

**_Clay nodded, producing a small note from his pocket, a recipe for something called: “mentimancer potion.”_ **

**_-drop blood of a mentimancer_ **

**_-glistening Mellon_ **

**_-pure water_ **

**_-willow leaf_ **

**_-nether wart._ **

**_-blaze powder._ **

**_-dna of the person who will control the people under effect._ **

**_The list continued too go on how too make the potion itself, he handed it too the king, who smiled as he read it. He looks up at Wilbur, correction, they all do. Wilbur winces, looking at the floor, he rubbed his arm and sighed._ **

**_“I… don’t think we can mass produce these.” The king rolled his eyes, glaring at the shorter._ **

**_“Yes we can,” Wilbur looks at him in fear. “Besides we only need it for emergencies, like if we’re under attack. Only a small fraction is needed for them too actually follow my rule.”_ **

**_“I… don’t think this is a good idea sir.”_ **

**_“You really want too sabotage us because you can’t handle loosing some blood?” He gave a mocking look at him. “Unless you can suddenly control thousands at a time, we’re doing this and that’s final.” The king says, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. Wilbur freezes up, obviously recognizing that pose from past experiences._ **

**_“I… yes sir.” He says glumly, figiting with his fingers. The king smiles._ **

**_“Now…. Clay what did you learn about you're Dremancer shit.”_ **

**_“I learned the type of magic along with what they can do.” The king makes a ‘continue m’ gesture with his hands. “They basically are protector type of magic, ment too protect someone with they're life, whether it’s they're choice or the person forcing them too be they're protector. The magic is basically being able too calculate the best move too win the fight. Along with with that, they can send the person they are fighting into a nightmare state where they live through they're worst nightmare and fears.”_ **

**_“Well… that’s awfully useful isn’t it. Why don’t you try it out on…. Wilbur. As a punishment for trying too argue with me.” Wilbur whips his head too look at clay. Panic evident in his eye._ **

**_“S-sir… I-I don’t think th-that’s wise…” he says with a stutter, his eyes flicked around as he panics slightly. Techno looks up at the king, annoyance in his eyes._ **

**_“Sir, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Sending him through the nightmare will just send him into a bad panic attack. We all know his worst memory and nightmare is Being back in hell. We can’t just-“_ **

**_“Do it.”_ **

**_“Sir I-“_ **

**_“Just fucking do it already! Figure out how too do it quickly! I don’t have All day.”_ **

**_Clay turned too Wilbur an apologetic look in his eyes as he raises his hand, concentrating on giving using his magic. After a minute, a green glow emitts from his hands, a green haze floats around wilburs head, his eyes rolling back into his head as he collapses on the floor, the haze turns dark green every very quickly. Wilburs body remained stationed in the spot he colapsed in. Dream feels a pang of pain in his head as he sees a small flicker of hell. He sees younger Wilbur sitting on a chair, a tall man standing infront of him, black and white hair split down the middle. His eyes glowed an evil red color. He wore a shit eating grin as he spoke, his mouth moving but no sound came out. He saw Wilburs body tremble blood coating his right arm, most being dry but some drops of new blood splatered out from the wound carved in his shoulder._ **

**_The scene faded into another, showing Wilbur laying on the floor, blood pouring from a wound covering his eye, other cuts and bruises covered his frail body as the boy wept, pain in his one open eye as it flashed too another scene. It showed him standing infront of a mirror, the king from earlier held his hand on wilburs shoulder, Dream was able too make out some of the words being “I Wilbur soot curse myself —- speak galactic from —-“ he watched in horror as he saw Wilbur repeat the phrase, his eyes beard no emotion as he spoke, small yellow glow fading around it._ **

**_It flashed again, but this time too the same chair as before, a blue demon stood on one side of him holding a book and another- he looked at the other demon in horror, Bad stood there, holding a burning curved metal bar the blue one enchanted the bar, blue mist spiraling with letters floated in his hands as bad pressed the bar too Wilburs neck, he could see the pain in his eyes before he blacked out, a minute or two later Bad and him disappeared._ **

**_He was pulled out of his trance suddenly, felling himself fall (quite literally) back into reality. He fell too the ground, pain raking through his skull even through the memory. Wilbur still remained on the floor, techno at his side and holding him tightly, muttering quietly too himself as he waited for his brother too wake up._ **

**_A couple minutes pass and he wakes, gasping as he sits up. He clutches his head in panic, seeming like he was trying too breath but failing all the while. Techno clutched him tighter and wispers in his ear, eventually calming him down enough too breath normally again._ **

**_“That… was incredible! That was so perfect! Oh gods this is great, it works so well! oh Clay… Thank gods for you're power… cause in the future… this could turn the tides of war.”_ **

Dream yet again was shoved back into reality by loud yells of his name, calling directly into his ear. He opens his eyes carefully too see Bad and George standing over him, worried expressions on they're faces.

“Dream?! Dream oh gods please wake up. dream?!” George cries out, tapping him wildly. 

“Ugh…. I’m up I’m up. What is it?”

“Dream you… literally colapsed on the floor and haven’t woke up for like 20 minutes. You didn’t respond. Nothing.”

“Sorry… Memory hit and I guess…”

George gasped. “Oh! What is it?”

“I’ll tell you all when we get back too camp, for now can you  _ please  _ help me up?” They laughed and pulled him too his feet, extra bing worried expressions behind his back.

“Was it a bad memo-“

“When we get back too the camp I’ll explain.” He says, cutting bad off in annoyance. He didn’t really want too talk too bad at the minute, seeing what he did? No way was this gonna work out as a team.

They walked back too camp quickly, the sun setting quickly behind them. They picked up branches on the way along with some leaves for getitng an even better fire

They pushed away the fabric at the door, reveling Sapnap playing with a small flame in his palm, giggling uncontrollably as he shaped random objects in his palm. Bad turned away at one of the shapes, she lifting his eyes as he looked back at sapnap. Bad made a loud ‘ahem’ noise, scaring the pyromancer out of his play. 

“Huh?! Oh shit-“ he pats out his pants from his acsedental fire. “Heh. Uhh what’s up.”

“First off language, second off. We’re back with the sticks.” Bad says with a sigh, uncovering his eyes. 

“Third off: nice flame dick” Dream says, dropping the sticks on the floor and plopping down on his cot and starting too arrange the sticks in a triangle in the fire pit. 

Sapnap snorted out a laugh, george doubled over laughing and bad glared down at dream, disappointment in his eyes as he dropped his sticks on the floor. “Languadge dream.”

“He speaks english. But anyways, Dream you said you would tell us about the memory when we got back, andf i mean….”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. Ill tell you alright but can we start the fire first? It's getting cold.” he says with a slight shiver. George rolls his eyes, adding his sticks too the fire. Once it was all stacked up sapnap tapped the branch on top, immediately starting a large fire in the pit. George makes a ‘go on’ motion too dream, he nods with a gulp. “Well basically…”

He went on and on about what had happened with them, explaining his powers too them, suportive looks all cast his look when he told them he had too use it on wilbur. He had paused before telling them what had happened with wilbur, before explaining how he saw wilbur in hell, not going into much detail before he got too the curse part. He threw bad a glare before turning too the rest. 

“Basically, The last part i saw was wilbur in a chair, and… two demons…” he paused too look at bads expression. “Were standing next too him and did something… theres like a burn mark on his neck from it. We know what it does, but but i do know something else…  _ Bad.”  _ the demon winced, his tail flicking back and forth. He looked at the flames with remorse in his eyes. “Want too explain who the other demon was and what happened too him? And i don't know… why the hell you were actually following what he said too a fucking  _ child?!”  _

Bad continued to stare at the fire, no emotion showing in his eyes as he spoke. “ ‘spose I had too say it eventually right? Yeah i was there… i… didn't want too of course. But i had too… he threatened my friend and I, i tried too make it as painless as i could but… i-” he laughed sadly. “I failed at that. We… tried to stop the king from doing it but- he refused. As too my friend, that's Skeppy. I…. don't knwo what happened too him. We both entered the portal at the same time, but when we first got here we got separated.” he says with a sigh.

“...I think i'm saying this on past mes behalf but fuck you and you're friend bad.” Dream says flipping him off. Bad nods and looks at the floor. 

“I deserve that.” bad sighs out. “But atleast we know what a dremancer can do right?”

“Yeah atleast we know that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapters are a doozy- sooo :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kids appear, 
> 
> Chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee ranboo may come into the story soon so that’s POG 
> 
> Anyways have a good day

Dream was taking the first shift when he had heard a loud crack of a stick. His head shot up as he turned to the door, scrambling to his feet and grabbing his sword. He throws away the fabric and steps outside, looking around at the large forest around him. He carefully takes a step out of the cave, walking down the makeshift stairs. He lifts the sword in front of him as he hears small whispers, he quietly pads forward, ready to strike whatever was there. 

He jumps at the bush, pushing it away to reveal two boys trembling in the bushes. They turn wildly towards him, panic in their eyes as they scramble back. Dream rolls his eyes at the sight of the two. “So…? What did you need.”

“C-clay?! Tubbo we did it! We found clay!” one of the boys cried. He has fluffy blond hair and blue eyes, he had braces crossing over his teeth. He wore a red and white baseball tee, leather armour sat fixed horribly to him. He had an iron sword at his side, and a bow around his back, his quiver resting on the floor. 

Dream rolled his eyes again and looked at the one called Tubbo. “You seriously came out to these woods to find me? You can't be serious right?”

“Well… no, we were out here trying to camp, but… we managed to find you!” tubbo replies. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes as well. He wore a green button up and blue jeans like the other kid did. He wore leather armour around his chest. On his head sat two small horns, and instead of human ears sat small yellowish cow like ears. A small tail behind him flicked back and forth, smacking the ground. 

“Ah. well I guess you could stay in the cave with us tonight, it's too dangerous to be here without protection.” dream sighs, sheathing his sword and reaching his hands out to help the youngers too they're feet. “And what's your name?” he says helping the blond to his feet.

The blond cocks his head to the side. “Clay… you know me! We trained together a lot, remember? It's tommy! Wilbur and technos brother?” Dreams mouth made a small oh with his lips, looking down at the shorter. 

“Sorry, don't remember but you can stay as long as you don't get Wilbur and techno involved.'' Tommy looks sad but nods, following dream back to the camp. He pushes away the fabric to reveal the three sleeping others, he shrugs. “Not a lot of space but you guys could somehow share my cot or something.” 

“Ah no it's fine, i couldn't take it from you.'' Tommy says, sitting down on the floor. Dream shakes his head. 

“Oh no it's fine. I'm gonna be awake for a while.” he says with a laugh. “You're lucky I'm on guard duty. Don't know what the others would have done.” Tommy nods in agreement. 

“So you really don't remember us?” Tommy says, glaring at the fire.

“Nope. sorry. I don't remember a lot at the second.” he shrugs. “but … I'm curious… What was life like back at mercida? I... i'm trying too remember my past and i just..”

“It was great! We played games together, trained a lot. My brothers, me, tubbo, and you always hang out on weekends and trained and played games in the town, like hide and seek and tag and such. I remember one time Wilbur was it and he was just trying to get used to stopping for a second cause he got lost and managed to freeze everyone in the street! It was hilarious…. And then he managed to pass out after that. He also got in a bit of trouble with Phil… Gods it was great.” 

Dream laughed out, smiling at the thought of wilbur just freezing the street. “Oh gods that must have been great. Can you tell me more?” he says with a smile. They nod. 

“Alright so another time, It was like two days after the 6 of us all got tested for magic, We all were just practicing together, besides you… we didn't know what the fuck you could do at the time. And Basically since tubbo is a shapeshifter, but only too animals, not humans like what people usually can. And so he got stuck as a Moobloom and-” tommy laughs. “He got lost in a pack of moon blooms and we had to find him inside the pack- it took  _ hours!”  _ tubbo laughs, his ears twitching as he covers his mouth. 

“Wait really? Is that what those horns are?” Dream asked. Tubbo nods. 

“I liked the form and wanted to keep a little with me so, since animal shifters can choose one animal to be like, I chose a monobloom!” he says with a smile. Dream nods, watching the boy as he noticed a small tag hanging off his ear. 

“What's the tag from?” 

“Oh-”   
  


“So… basically, shapeshifters were ordered to be marked by the king in some way, and since he's… part monobloom they gave a tag off his ear…” he says with a sigh. Dream makes a small oh sound as he turns too tommy. 

“What can you do tommy?” he says looking at the blond, cocking his head to the side. “And can you maybe show me?”   
  


“Ehhhhhh- It's Not the best but…” he points to one of the discarded swords on the floor, the sword floats into the air, spinning and flipping through the air. “It's kinda telekinesis, but a bit different. How i figured it out was when these bullies were ya know… bullying me. And u accidentally almost killed one of them. It was… interesting too to be honest.” he laughed as he set the sword on the floor.

“That's…. Really cool!” dream says enthusiastically. “You know what it's called or-?”

“Uhhhh Telemancer or some shit like that.” Tommy says sheepishly. His heart constricting as he realized that was the same line dream had used when he first showed him his magic. He smiles sadly as he settles down on dreams cot, floating his bag over to the corner. “It's not always that great, sometimes it just…. Doing random things, like the first time i… didn't mean to do that, but it happened.” dream nods.

“Hey tubbo, can you show me a transformation? I'm just curious, you don't have too.”

“Oh! Yeah of course! Uhh what would you want me to transform into?”   
  


“Hmmm…. A cat maybe? They're not that big.'' The dream suggests that Tubbo smiles as he stands up and closes his eyes. A dark green haze floats around him as he disappears, replacing where he stood sat a small calico cat, with large yellow eyes. His forehead had a small line of white running from the top of the forehead to the bottom of his nose. Under his chin was white, leading all the way down his stomach. He blinks and looks up at the dream, cocking his head to the side and meowing. “Holy shit-”   
  


“Tubbo- why patches? I know you're taking care of her but seriously.” Tommy grumbled. Tubbo reappears in a small flash and sits plopped on the floor. 

“Well she's the only cat I could think of at the time tommy. Besides… He doesn't remember her.” tubbo says, scratching his ear. He yawns slightly and sits on the same cot as tommy. “And tommy should i go in cat form or something too sleep tonight?”

“Yeah, that would be fine tubbo.” he replies, pushing his hair out of his face. “So dream, what have you been doing for the past year or so.”

“Been trapped in a lab.” he says with a shrug. “Nothing really entertaining besides that guy there. Hes one of those pyromancers who set every fuckin thing on fire by jsut touching them.” he says with a laugh. “It's kinda funny too watch him set it all ablaze.” 

“Oh gods i want to see that.'' Tommy chuckles. 

“I'll make sure he shows you tomorrow.” Dream says. “But i have just… some more questions if that's ok.” 

“Yeah go ahead.”

“Well first off… I Started remembering some parts of my past and wanted to ask you about it.” he lets out a big sigh and looks at the fire. “So first off, how are techno and wilbur doing since i… technically left them for these guys.” 

“Ah- well techno locked himself in his room for a while, and wilbur… He's… in the medical ward right now. He- from his curse, can't kill himself and… asked Phil to kill him. So he's locked there for now in attempts to help him. We… didn't really come out here just too camp, kinda here since they wanted us away from that..”

“...oh.”

“It's not your fault! It's… because he was possessed or some shit when he killed the king and… didn't feel in control and- he....” tommy paused, his voice trailing off. “He just didn't want to deal with it anymore. Hopefully he can be out in a couple weeks.” Tommy finishes.

“Ah- alright.” Dream says. “Uh sorry for that. Next question, I'm sorry for bringing that up. But I was wondering, Um… well.” he exhaled, collecting his thoughts before asking his next question. “I was wondering about the king. I saw him in a memory but… i don't think it was all that good. So… what's he like? And what is he?”   
  


“Well, he was cursed by a shapeshifter to always be a goat thingy, like the horns and-” tubbo starts.

“Ram. it's a ram tubbo.” Tommy corrects.

“Ah. right. But he was cursed by some shapeshifter or something, and is stuck as a ram hybrid. He's…. strange. He drinks quite a lot, uh… he is really power hungry. He is nice though, and every time You will, and techno all came home from missions, he would make sure you would immediately have every wound cared for. He does that for everyone actually. He really cares for people but not really at the same time if that makes sense.” 

“Yeah that makes sense.” Dream rubs his arm out of habit, pulling up his sleeves to reveal scars littering his arms. “So these are from battles, damn.”   
  


“And training! Wilbur gave you that one right there if I remember correctly.” tubbo responds, pointing to a long straight scar running across the back of his arm. Dream laughed. 

“How the hell did that happen?” he wheezes. 

“Wilbur was practicing against you and you got distracted by a squirrel. And-he hit you. You thought it was hilarious, wilbur was absolutely begging for your forgiveness. Techno was still distracted with the squirrel before realizing what happened and also found it funny. Me and Tommy were watching as well, we were a little nervous at first before we started to laugh as well.”

  
  


“Oh gods the look on Phil's face!” tommy says, taking a swig of water. “Oh it was so great, he was so panicked before he also started to laugh- oh my gods…” he says, wiping his eyes. A yawn echoed through the cave, scaring all three of them, they looked over to see George sitting up, his eyes still closed. “Fuck. fuck. Fuck-” tommy wispers, realizing he was awake. 

“What's with all the noi-” George says, opening his eyes as he faces them. His eyes went wide as he let out a scream, pointing at the two boy and shaking subpoena awake. “Sapnap. Sapnap. There are two random people in the camp! Wake up dickhead!” he yells in his ear. 

Sanpa stretches, glaring at george. “What the fuck do you- Oh shit- Dream! Why the fuck-”

“What the muffin is happening- oh. Hello there.” bad says with a yawn, his tail flicks back and forth as he looks at the two. “Why are they here dreaming?”

“Huh- oh i was on duty and found them. Turns out they were gonna camp here but saw we were here so I let them in.” He says rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair. “They're safe don't worry.” 

“And  _ how do you know that?! _ ” George cries out. 

“First off, be quiet, it's like 2 in the morning, second off. I know them, well atleast i think I did. They're from my old town, and they're just helping me remember so, can you just be quiet and go back to sleep so i can continue to learn?”

“I- NO!” George says in an annoyed tone. “What if they take you back, or tell you're town where we are?”

“Why would we? We're not going back for a while.” 

“And why not?!” George asked. 

“Well, we've been camping out here since my brother.... Had a situation that needed him in the med ward so they told us to go camping so we didn't have to deal with it.'' Tommy replies curtly. 

“And who's your brother?” sapnap says coldly.

“That's none of your Business.” he says in annoyance. Dream sighs, face palming. 

“Oh it's not? You're in our camp right now, and it's 4 vs. 2, besides you're ju-”

“Just kids?” tommy says mockingly. “Just kids you were gonna say? Well i can show you ‘ _ just kids.’”  _ he rises to his feet, sapnap doing the same as he grabs his sword. Tommy grabs his sword tightly as he looks at tubbo. “Back off tubbo. Don't need you getting hurt in this.”

“But tommy-”

“Just back off tubbo.” Sapnap says mockingly, a smile crossing his face. “So you want to fight then? Alright kid. I'll go easy on ya, I'll even wear my gloves!” he ties his gloves even tighter, tommy rolls his eyes.

“Alrighty then, we're doing this? Fine.” he spat, spinning his sword. “Everyone that's not this Dickhead back off.” he says, casting a glare at the others. Based on where he was looking it was directed at bad, who shrunk away from the younger look. 

Tommy reached his other hand out, a smug look on his face as he focused on Sapnap. Sapnap nods. “So? I'll let you have the first hit. Go on, do it.” 

Tommy smiles as he lunges forward, striking against sapnaps blade and letting his hand graze against Sapnaps skin, he then backs up slightly, face tilted down as he looks up in sapnaps eyes. “Checkmate.” he snaps and Sanpa is thrown against the wall, clawing at his neck as he gasps for air. 

“Let him go! You're gonna kill him!” George cries out. Tommy glares at him. 

“I'll let him go if you promise to let me and tubbo stay here, no tricks no nothing. No questions, nothing.”

“We promise! We promise! Just let him go.” 

“Alright.” he snapped again, Sanpa crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily as he placed his hand on the floor too steady himself. George ran to his side, placing a hand on his back as he attempted to let air back into his lungs. Dream rolled his eyes, looking over at the boys. 

“I'll take shifts the rest of the night. Just go to bed you three.” a chorus of ‘sures’ from bad and george sounded out along with a horse ‘yep’ from sapnap. The three settled back into bed as tubbo hopped back down on their bed. “Tommy you could have killed him! You have to be more careful!”

“I wasn't going to kill him tubbo.” he says coldly, tossing his sword into the corner. He walked over carefully to the bed. “I was just getting my message across.”

“And what's that.” dream deadpanned.

“Don't mess with us again. What else do you think dickhead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed! byeeee


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We gonna tell them that were leaving?”
> 
> “Eh. fuck them. I didn't like them anyways, let's just go!” sapnap says, walking up beside him and placing his hand on his shoulder. 
> 
> “Doing ok after being beaten by a child?” dream says with a laugh. Sapnap punches his shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt proof read, don’t care. Haven’t seen this chapter since November :)

Dream woke with a start as the bright beams of the sun glared down at him, he adjusted too his surroundings as he tried too figure out what was happening. Looking down he saw a blond boy and a calico cat laying on the ground along with a demon, a kid with black hair and a boy with brown hair. Oh. of course, he was out in that camp, the blond kid was tommy, the cat was Tubbo, George bad and sapanp were the other three. 

He saw they're fire had burned out, the smell of burning wood barely a whisper of a sent in the room, he was the first awake, a feeling he felt he had always been used too. At his side sat a dark sword and a green cloak, folded carefully. He glanced down too see he was sitting on a wood log, a blanket draped over his legs. 

He could say he had a good sleep, about the same as usual. No important new memories had arose during the night, the most useful being a strange one… by guessing he was probably 5 at the time, there was around 15 students or so sitting next too him…

**Dream sat in the back of the group, a tall man stood at the front, wearing green robes and a green and white bucket hat. He had bright blue eyes and had a sword swinging at his side. He was pointing too a blackboard, deffinitions of words sat firmly on the board as he looked up at it.**

**_“Ok kids, so first off let’s go over some terms you want too know when you're using a sword. First one, uhhh Techno, can you read it for us?” the blond man says, pointing to the chalk board infront of him._ **

**_“Blade- the sharp end of a sword or weapon. The side that does damage.” Techno reply’s, pushing his blond hair out of his face. Dream looks over at techno, my gods he looked young. He had blue eyes, Blond hair… and really did look like tommy. He wore a btan shirt, the shirt hung loosely around his body, along with black pants and small balck boots._ **

**_They sat in an open field, the chalk board standing opposingly above them. The group consisted with 15 kids, himself, techno, and what he assumed was young wilbur. Wilburs hair had the same curly look too it, a no bennie covered it though, a small scar was noticeable on the back of his neck. He wore a yellow jumper, looking as if it was huge on him, his small body lost in the large sweater._ **

**_“Good, Wilbur can you read the next one?” the instructor asks, pointing too the boards Wilbur squints slightly, confusion pooling onto his face._ **

**_“...I-I don’t know.” He said quietly. Dream frowned._ **

**_“Hm?” Phil said, looking at him carefully. “Can you repeat that?”_ **

**_“....I don’t know what it says…” Wilbur says a bit louder. Dream almost laughed, how did he not know how too read? Bassed on his other memories, wilbur could read…. Actually really well._ **

**_“I’m so sorry what did you say?”_ **

**_“I-I can-can’t read it… I- I don’t know wh-what it says”_ **

**_“Techno what is he saying?” the blond man says with an exasperated sigh_ **

**_“He says-“ techno starts._ **

**_“He said he can’t read it and doesn’t know what it says.” Dream says, his eyes glowering at Wilbur. “That’s ridiculous, we already learned how too read. So why can’t you?” He crosses his arms with a smirk._ **

**_“I-I-I… I- d-don’t-“ he says, his voice not concealing his panic. Dream soon realized his_ **

**_“Wilbur can you not see the board?” Phil asks kindly, giving a sad smile too his son._ **

**_“...I-it’s all b-blurry sir.” He responds. Phil makes an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth before nodding._ **

**_“That’s ok kiddo, Clay why don’t you read it?”_ **

**_“Gladly.”_ **

__ _ Why did he remember that of all things? How in the world is that important too figuring eveything out?  _ He thought, annoyed at the stupid memory.  _ Is that when we met? Like how does this-  _

“Dream for gods sake stop just sitting there and get up.” he was shoved out of his thoughts by georges loud voice in his ear. He looks up and sees him standing over him, his arms crossed. 

“Yeah yeah imup. What did you want?” 

“Were leaving.” george says grumpily. Dream rolls his eyes and pushes himself up and out of the chair. He grabs his bag and sword and nods too the two sleeping on the floor. 

“We gonna tell them that were leaving?”   
  


“Eh. fuck them. I didn't like them anyways, let's just go!” sapnap says, walking up beside him and placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“Doing ok after being beaten by a child?” dream says with a laugh. Sapnap punches his shoulder. 

“Whatever man. I was going easy on him.” 

“So where we going next?”

“I vote we go further into the woods, it's getting us away from here and i think theres more camps spread out across the country, so following the path will get us some campgrounds and have safer paths.” He pushes back the fabric from the cave entrance 

“Ready too go?”

“Ready!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil- I don’t think we-“ techno says in his ever monotone voice. 
> 
> “No buts, you're staying here. I mean look at you both, you're mental states are all over the place, you need this alright?” Wilbur winced slightly at the mention of his mental state, yeah Phil was right, his mental state was absolutely the worst at the moment. No way was he gonna make it through an mission without breaking down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of: hospital, mental breakdown, depression, (let me know if I missed one)

Wilbur was released from the hospital ward after about 2 weeks according too the doctors, he didn’t believe them. It felt as if he was there for so much longer… months, years. For gods sake it was exhausting too come up with something too do so he wasn’t bored. The occasional visit from Phil or techno was nice. Tommy didn’t visit him… not even once.

When he got back too his house he didn’t see Tommy they're either, when he asked what happened, Phil said him and tubbo were camping while he was in the hospital. His heart hurt as he found that they were away. _ But it’s fine.  _ He reminds himself.  _ They can do what they want, they're 12 right?  _ That scared him, he couldn’t… even remember his brothers age. 

_ No. He’s 13, he’s two years younger then him and techno.  _ All other things aside, the king hadn’t spoken in weeks, since the day he had killed the king. Silance is  _ never  _ a good thing with that man. So of course, no matter how much he hated it, he was looking forward too hearing the king again. He really did hate the thought, but hearing from him was a lot better then the silance that filled his mind constantly. 

Wilbur was looking forward too going on his next mission. Anything too get away from this stupid place. He just wanted too be away from this place so he could just explore and deal with whatever happened on the mission. He didn’t want too deal with facing tommy, no matter how much he missed him. 

“Hey wil.” A voice sounds out from infront of him, he looks up too face techno, realizing technos hand was resting on his shoulder, he saw his own hands trembling, trying too steady them he grabbed onto his jumper. 

“Hey tech…. any new missions?” He asks, hope evident in his voice. Techno shakes his head. 

“I don’t think going on a mission in you're state is a good idea Wilbur.” He says comfortingly. Wilbur looks down. His shoulders slumping slightly as he spoke quietly.

“I… would prefer too go on a mission techno… I don’t want too be here.” He mumbles out, the bed creeks as techno sits beside him. 

“Wilbur- you really shouldn’t leave you litterly-“ techno starts, his pink hair fluttering in the light breeze. Wilbur shook his head.

“No. It doesn’t matter. Can we just find a simple one and go?” He murmured out, pulling his knees too his chest, a sad look crossing his face as he turned too techno. “I don’t think I can… I don’t think I can stay here for much longer. Jus’ want too leave.”

“No. You're not going. You're both staying here.” They both look at the door, seeing Phil leaning on the door frame. “You're always out, and never get breaks, I already got the king too give you a one month break from quests. You both are staying here and relaxing.”

“Phil- I don’t think we-“ techno says in his ever monotone voice. 

“No buts, you're staying here. I mean look at you both, you're mental states are all over the place, you need this alright?” Wilbur winced slightly at the mention of his mental state, yeah Phil was right, his mental state was absolutely the worst at the moment. No way was he gonna make it through an mission without breaking down. 

“Besides you two, you’ve been gone for most of the past 5 years, you should have time too hang out with us for a month, maybe try too reconnect with the family.” Wilbur frowned slightly, looking over at techno with a slight tinge of guilt in his eyes. 

“Yeah sure. It’s fine.” techno reasures him, waving his hand at phil. 

“As long as you're here and not doing anything too strenuous on yourselves, then i'm happy.” Phil says, leaning heavily against the wall. His long blond hair splaying from underneath his green bucket hat. His blue eyes staired intensely at his sons, as if daring them too disagree with him.

“Yeah… that's fine.” 

\--

“A whole month?!” Tommy cries out, excitement evident on his face. His blue eyes lighting up at the thought of his siblings being home. “You're serious right?!” Phil jabbed at tommys side with his wooden sword. 

“You let you're guard down tommy, let's go again.” he says with a sigh.

“But you're not lying right?”

“No, i'm telling the truth, they're both staying for a whole month.” tommy readied his wooden sword, his leather armour tightly secured too his body. His blond hair fell infront of his blue eyes, hiding the excited look he had on his face.

Phil jabbed at tommys left side, tommy quickly dodged away from the blade, in turn jabbing at Phils right. Phil looks down in surprise at the tip of the wooden sword, now touching his side. Tommy looks at him with a triumphant smile and let's his sword swing back too his side. “I Win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed!! (I’m spoiling u guys- 3 chapters in one night-)
> 
> I blame my absence on Genshin impact- whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next chapter will probs be out tomorrow! Have a nice day/night/morning!


End file.
